


Possessed By Affection: Book One | TaeGi

by min_yoongimylove1993



Series: Possessed By Affection [1]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub Undertones, Father Kim Taehyung, Firefighter Min Yoongi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Pornstar Kim Taehyung, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: Yoongi stared at his neighbor as he began to start crying along with the baby. Yoongi sighed and walked inside the apartment, he grabbed what seemed to be a baby blanket and held it up."May I?"





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi groaned as he heard the loud ear piercing wails next door. He swore he was going to move out of his shitty apartment complex as soon as he saved up enough money. Seeing as he had a job where he only got paid minimum wedge, that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. 

All of a sudden, the crying stopped. Yoongi sighed in relief as he laid back on his bed, going back to his studies. Yoongi was on scholarship for music and he had a really hard exam coming up. Yes, Yoongi could easily go to the café down the street, but he didn't feel like leaving and having to socialize just the little bit to order coffee. 

As soon as Yoongi got into a rhythm, the ear-piercing cries started up again. "Oh, for fucks sake." Yoongi cursed before getting up and walking out of his apartment. He stared at the door before hesitately knocking. 

He sighed once the crying got louder, the door opening to reveal his neighbor whom he has never seen or bothered to talk to. "Hi, I'm your neighbor." Yoongi said as he pointed to the door of his apartment. "Is everything-" "I'm so sorry, I can't seem to get her to calm down, nothings working. My babysitter quit on me, I have to work in about a hour. I'm really sorry if her crying is disturbing you. I-I'm trying..." 

Yoongi stared at his neighbor as he began to start crying along with the baby. Yoongi sighed and walked inside the apartment, he grabbed what seemed to be a baby blanket and held it up. "May I?" His neighbor sniffled and nodded, letting Yoongi take the baby and swaddle her. She instantly stopped crying and started to fall asleep on Yoongi's chest as he lightly bounced her. 

Yoongi watched as his neighbor wiped his face and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes for a moment. "Thank you. So much, really. I always have trouble with her." Yoongi tried to place the baby in the play pen but she began to cry again until she was resting back on Yoongi's chest. 

He sighed out and looked at his neighbor. "Could I sit next to you?" "Of course!" Yoongi sighed again as he sat next to his neighbor. "I'm sorry for being rude, she's been crying all day and I've been trying to study. The walls are paper thin." His neighbor nodded. "It's fine. Thank you so much for helping with her, how did you know what to do?" Yoongi shrugged. "I read a lot. Lots of random things that I think might be useful in the future. Like swaddling babies for instance." 

There was a moment of awkward silence before Yoongi turned to face his neighbor. "I'm Min Yoongi by the way." He said as he held one of his hands out. His neighbor smiled, Yoongi took note of how unique the smile was and cute. His neighbor took his hand and shook it. "Kim Taehyung." Yoongi nodded and placed his hand back on the baby's back. "She yours?" 

Taehyung sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I think. The mom said she was mine and shoved her in my arms before leaving. I don't really know what to do with her, I have work soon." "When did you get her?" "A week ago, she was with my parents, but they told me that they'd turn her over to family services if I didn't take her back. I just can't do that to her, I'd feel guilty all the time." 

Yoongi hummed and looked down at the baby. "She sure is cute." Taehyung smiled a bit. "She is, but she can be a handful, I think that's why my sitter quit." 

Taehyung looked at his phone. "Ugh fuck, I guess I'll just have to bring her with me." "What do you do?" Taehyung blushed. "You don't want to know." Yoongi squinted his eyes. "Now I definitely do." Taehyung shook his head and got up, preparing the diaper bag. "You'll judge me like everyone else." 

Yoongi sighed. "No I won't, I'm not like most people. So, tell me, Kim Taehyung, what is it that you do?" Taehyung sighed and turned to look at Yoongi. 

"Porn." 

Yoongi was taken aback, but he didn't show it. "Like, you produce it..?" Taehyung shook his head. "No, I'm a porn star." Taehyung went back to getting ready. "What kind of porn do you do?" 

"Gay porn." 

Yoongi nodded. "Explains why I probably haven't seen any of your videos. Are you...? I mean.." Taehyung laughed a bit. "Yes, I also like men. But there's straight guys who do gay porn." Yoongi nodded. "Wait, you're gonna take her with you? To work?" Taehyung slowly nodded. "Kind of the only option." "I'll watch her." Yoongi mentally cursed at himself, why had he volunteered? He had studying to do. 

Taehyung chuckled. "No, it's fine, Yoongi. Really, I couldn't do that to you." Yoongi shook his head. He might have things he needs to do, but he felt sorry for the guy. "She's finally asleep. You can trust me, I know you don't know me well, but I promise nothing will happen to her. I'll stay here with her. If you could just go over and get my dog and some of my books and laptop?" 

Taehyung hesitated. "Are you absolutely positive?" Yoongi nodded. "Hurry. So, you aren't late." Taehyung took Yoongi's key and walked over to his apartment. He came back a couple minutes later with Yoongi's school things under one arm and his dog in the other. "I should mention, I have a dog as well, he's in my room. Tan come here boy!" 

Yoongi watched as his dog began to get excited, wiggling under Taehyung's arm. "How did she not wake from that?" Yoongi asked as he looked at the baby on his chest. "I have no clue." Taehyung said as he set Yoongi's dog down. "What's your dog's name?" "Holly. Yours?" "Yeotan." Yoongi smiled as the two dogs began to smell one another.

"Okay, well the formula and basically anything else you'll need is in the diaper bag, her favorite binky is in my bedroom on my desk. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me, okay?" Yoongi nodded. 

"Thank you again, really. I'll pay you as soon as I get paid." Taehyung said as he walked over and gently caressed the small baby's head. "Daddy will be back soon princess." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the head. Yoongi smiled at the cute gesture. 

Taehyung walked towards the door after grabbing his things. Before he could leave, "Taehyung?" Yoongi called out to him. "Yes?" Taehyung asked as he turned back to his neighbor. "What's her name?" Taehyung blushed.

"I don't know, I haven't given her one yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi was finally able to get the baby to stay asleep in her crib. He took the opportunity to tidy up Taehyung's apartment before he started studying. 

After about twenty minutes, Yoongi sat down on the couch and grabbed one of his textbooks. His eyes fell upon his laptop. Yoongi nervously bit his lip before he sighed and grabbed his laptop. "I'll just look at one picture." Yoongi began to search for Taehyung, but before pressing enter, he stopped and looked around the room. "Why would he use his actual name? Pornstars don't use their actual names, right?" 

Yoongi sighed and tapped on his laptop as he thought. He looked in the corner of the screen. It was ten thirty at night. "No, I have to study." Yoongi placed his laptop aside and picked up the textbook he previously had.

Yoongi was sprawled out on the couch when Taehyung finally walked in. He quietly placed his keys on the counter, greeted the dogs, then walked to the baby's room to check on her. He smiled as he watched her sleep for a moment. 

He walked back out to the living room and lightly shook Yoongi. "Oh, hey. I didn't hear your come in." Yoongi said with a yawn as he sat up. "I figured I'd let you sleep a bit longer, thank you so much for staying and watching her." Yoongi nodded and stood up. "How was work?" Yoongi blushed after he asked. Taehyung chuckled. "It was fine." 

"So... umm... uhhh..." 

Yoongi shook his head. "Never mind." He quickly gathered his things. Taehyung smiled. "Yoongi, if you're curious, just look it up." Yoongi blushed more and called for Holly. Taehyung grabbed Yoongi's laptop for him, seeing the screen before closing it. He smirked and followed Yoongi out of the door. 

Yoongi walked into his apartment and set his things down on the coffee table. Holly walked into the kitchen to finish her food. Yoongi turned back towards Taehyung and blushed more as he took his laptop back. 

"I use my actual name by the way. I have no shame." 

Taehyung said with a shrug. "I- wasn't." Taehyung smiled. "Have a good night, Yoongi. It was nice meeting you. I promise I'll bring your money to you as soon as I get paid." Taehyung waved before walking back to his apartment. 

Yoongi shut his door and shuffled towards his room. He sat on his bed and set his laptop in front of him. He stared at the screen before typing in Taehyung's name. 

The first video that popped up was titled; 'Kim Taehyung: Bareback King.' Yoongi clicked on it. Yoongi watched Taehyung throughout the entire video. He figured Taehyung was a top from the video. The next one he clicked on was a nice surprise. Yoongi bit his lip as he watched Taehyung get rammed into by some guy. 

Yoongi felt himself grow to full size. He reach down into his pants and began to play with himself. He jumped when there was a knock on the wall. "Yoongi?" "Y-yes?" Yoongi asked nervously. Had Taehyung heard? Yoongi silently cursed at himself for not putting his headphones in. 

"It's kinda hard to sleep, hearing myself moaning and you breathing so hard." Yoongi turned red and slammed his lap top shut. "I'm sorry! Good night!" Yoongi placed the laptop under his bed and hid underneath his covers. Taehyung chuckled softly before returning to his bed. 

The next morning, Yoongi made sure he left before he could run into Taehyung. Or so he thought. Yoongi almost ran into the back of Taehyung as he walked quickly to the elevator. "Fuck, sorry." Yoongi mumbled, he blushed as Taehyung turned around. "You late?" "Early actually." Taehyung chuckled. "Ah, avoiding me?" Yoongi blushed more and looked down. 

"I'm sorry, I'll quit teasing you." Taehyung said after he had stopped laughing so much. "Where's the baby?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung showed Yoongi the video from the baby monitor. "I have to take Tan out, she was still sleeping. Did you take Holly out?" Yoongi cursed under his breath and walked back to his apartment. "I knew I forgot something." Taehyung followed him and laughed. "I'll take her, just leave your key. I'll be home all day." Yoongi nodded and handed Taehyung the key. 

Yoongi stood awkwardly in front of Taehyung before speaking up."Thanks. Um, how old are you?" Taehyung smiled "I'm eighteen." Yoongi's eyebrows raised. "I thought you were way older. You seem so mature." Taehyung laughed. "Hardly, only when I need to be." Yoongi nodded. "How old are you?" Yoongi blushed again and rubbed his neck. "I'm twenty-two." 

Taehyung smiled. "I had a sense you were older, but I was starting to doubt that with the way you were acting." Yoongi pouted. "Hey!" Taehyung giggled "It's cute. So, don't you have to get to class?" Yoongi blinked and stared at Taehyung. "You said you were going to leave early." "Oh! Yeah, um I guess I should get going." Yoongi took the key back then opened the door to his apartment to find Holly staring up at him excitedly. "Hi baby, I'm sorry I forgot to take you out!" Yoongi said as he petted her for a second before moving to get her leash. He attached it to her collar then handed it to Taehyung. "Thank you for taking her." 

Taehyung smiled as he and Yoongi walked back towards the elevator. Taehyung pressed the button to go down. He picked up both dogs before stepping on, Yoongi got on after him. "What class do you have first?" Taehyung asked. "Music theory two." "Music, huh? I could of guessed that." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Your aura, it just oozes a passion for music." "Uh... okay." Yoongi looked down at his hands and kept quite the rest of the way. They walked through lobby to the outside. Yoongi walked with Taehyung as he took the dogs to the small patch of grass. "Do you walk to school?" Taehyung asked. 

Yoongi stopped and looked around. "Um, no. Haha silly me. Okay, good bye Taehyung!" He started to run the other way, but came back to pet Holly and Yeotan. "Okay, bye!" Taehyung chuckled at the strange older boy as he ran off. "He's adorable."


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi sighed as he sat down at the table he and his friends usually sat at. "Hey Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook said. They all greeted him. 

"You okay? Looks like you haven't gotten too much sleep." Jin asked. Yoongi shrugged. "My neighbor." Jimin wiggled his eyebrows. "She hot?" Yoongi looked up from his cup of noodles. "He actually. And he is really hot." 

His friends all inched closer, even more intrigued. "What's his name?" Namjoon asked. "Are you fucking him?" Jungkook and Jimin both asked. "How old is he?" Jin asked. "Guys, guys. Calm down." Yoongi muttered. "Is he nice?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi chuckled a bit. 

"I'm not dating him, he's just my neighbor. I talked to him for the first time yesterday. His daughter was crying non-stop, so I went over there to see if I could help. And I did, I babysat her while he went to work." Yoongi shrugged before stuffing some noodles into his mouth. "What's his name?" Namjoon asked again. Yoongi looked around at his friends before looking back down at his food.

"Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook gasped. "Seriously?! Dude.... you lucky bitch. How have you not tapped that yet? He could probably teach you so much." Yoongi stared at Jungkook. "I'm guessing you've watched him before?" Jungkook smiled as he nodded. "Jimin has too." 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. Jungkook sighed and got his phone out and quickly googled a picture of Taehyung. 

He shoved it into Jimin's face. "Ohhh, yeah. I remember him now." Jimin said with a smirk. Yoongi grabbed Jungkook's phone and looked at the picture. His eyes grew wide. 

"Yoongi-hyung? You okay man?" Namjoon asked. Yoongi handed the phone back to Jungkook and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Totally, what time is it?" Jungkook and Jimin chuckled. "It's two thirty, why?" "I should, uh, get home. I'll see you guys later." Yoongi said as he stood up. 

He could still hear his friends as he walked over to the trash can and threw his cup of noodles away.

"Let the rest of us see!" Hoseok said as he grabbed at Jungkook's phone. Jungkook snickered as the older three at the table looked at the picture. "Damn, okay then." Namjoon said as he handed Jungkook his phone back. "So, like is Yoongi-hyung interested in him or something? Because if not, he's fair game." Jimin said. 

Yoongi sighed and walked back over to the table, slamming his hands down onto it. "No, no one is to hit on my neighbor. I can actually stand him. And I don't mind his company.... and his baby is really fucking cute. Also, our dogs get along. No touching him." His friends all nodded. "Oh, and please don't just show up at my place hoping to meet him, okay?" They again, all nodded. "Thank you, I'll see you guys later." Yoongi said before he left. 

—

Yoongi knocked on the door. Taehyung opened it quickly. "Yoongi-hyung! Thank god! I need help." Yoongi walked in and looked around. Both of the dogs came to greet him. "Hi guys! So, what's wrong? You okay?" Taehyung smiled at Yoongi. "Yeah, I just... I have this thing I have to go to and-" "Need me to watch the baby?" 

Taehyung smiled. "No, um actually I was wondering if you could accompany me to this thing I have to go to." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. Taehyung walked closer to Yoongi. "Could one of your friends watch her? I don't really have any." 

Yoongi looked down at Taehyung's lips. "Um, yeah. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Taehyung smiled brightly. "Really?!" Yoongi laughed a bit. "Yeah. Where are we going?" Taehyung licked his bottom lip. Yoongi figured it was a nervous thing he did, it still turned him on a bit. "Um, dinner, with my parents." "Why...?" Taehyung smiled and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's arm. "They asked me to bring a date." Yoongi blushed. 

"A date?" 

Taehyung smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, seeing as I am currently single and have one friend, you...." "What time? Is it like fancy? Because I don't really-" Taehyung chuckled. 

"Just see if one of your friends can watch her, take a shower and call me when you get out or knock on the wall. I'll come over and help you pick something out, okay?" Yoongi nodded and left Taehyung's apartment and did as he was told. 

"Hey Jin-hyung. Can you and Joonie come babysit Taehyung's daughter tonight? He has this dinner thing to go to and asked me to join him." "Ooo, interesting first date! Will it be with his fellow porn stars?" Yoongi scoffed. 

"No, it's a thing for his parents. I don't know much about it, except that it's fancy and he asked me to go. And it's not a date." "Fancy? Min Yoongi, do you own anything 'fancy'?" Yoongi sighed. "Hyung! Could you please?" "Yeah yeah, We'll watch her." 

"We?" 

"Mhm. Joonie, Kookie, Hobi, Jiminie, and I. We." Yoongi pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down on his bed. "Why can't it just be you and Joonie, why must you all come and watch her." "Why not?" "Ugh fine whatever." There were a couple minutes of silence. "So, what's the baby's name?" Yoongi sighed. "She doesn't have one yet. So, we just call her 'the baby'. Taehyung has called her princess before..." 

"She doesn't have a name?" 

"No, he doesn't know what to name her yet. I'll explain everything when we come back. Just let me know when you're on your way. I have to shower." "Alright, See you." Yoongi sighed as he set his phone down and went to take a shower. 

Yoongi was pulling his boxers on when there was a knock on his door. He went and opened it. "Awww hey baby girl! Did you just wake up from your nap, beautiful?" Yoongi said as he took the baby from Taehyung. Taehyung smiled and shut the door behind him. 

"Sooo..." Taehyung started as he walked over to Yoongi and his daughter. "My friends, all of them, are going to come watch her. I tried to just get Jin-hyung to, but he insisted the others came as well. Where-?" "Her and Tan are sleeping on my bed." Taehyung said as he followed Yoongi to his room. He opened the closet as Yoongi sat on the bed with the baby. "Hmm... I think I can make this work." Taehyung said as he pulled clothes out.

"Go try these on." Taehyung said as he held out the stack of clothes. Yoongi took them and left for the bathroom as soon as Taehyung took the baby. "How old are your friends? Taehyung asked. "Jin is twenty-three. Hoseok and Namjoon are twenty-one, and Jimin and Jungkook are twenty. I'm really sorry if they freak you out by the way." 

Yoongi opened the door. He walked over to the mirror. He pushed his hair back before putting the tie around his neck. "Um... Tae? I don't know how to tie this thing." Taehyung walked over and stood next to Yoongi. "You don't need it, you kinda look like a bad boy without it." Yoongi chuckled. "Trying to piss your parents off?" Taehyung smiled. "No, if I bring you; an attractive, slightly older man, whose in school and seems to have a good head on his shoulders, my parents might not bug me about knowing what my career is." 

Yoongi looked at Taehyung. "That makes sense. So, if they ask me what do I say?" Taehyung turned to face Yoongi, the older following his lead. "I'll explain everything before we go in. Um, you might have to kiss me at least like once. We'll see. I mean obviously if you're not comfortable doing that-" "No! No.. it's fine. I don't mind." 

Yoongi's eyebrow twitched a bit at his sudden eagerness. Taehyung's eyes widened for a second before becoming soft again, he laughed a bit. "Well, alright then. I'll leave my door unlocked, just come over when you're done." Taehyung smiled before leaving. 

Yoongi sighed and sat on his couch, waiting for his friends. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on his door. "Coming." Yoongi got up and opened the door. "Hey guys." Yoongi said as he walked out of his apartment. 

"I can't believe I'm about to meet and see a porn star in real life, one of my favorite ones I might add." Jungkook said, earning a smack on the back of his head from the oldest. "Be respectful!" Jin ordered. Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked into Taehyung's apartment. "Tae! They're here." Yoongi shouted. Taehyung pokes his head out of his room. "She's in here with me hyung." 

Yoongi left his friends in the living room to grab the baby. He cursed and turned away as he walked in on a naked Taehyung. Taehyung giggled. "Pretty sure you've seen me naked before, hyung." "Well yeah, but like... on a screen. In person..." Taehyung cocked an eyebrow and walked over to Yoongi. "Hyung, I think you're drooling." Yoongi blushed and walked over to the baby. "I'm um.. I'm gonna introduce them." 

Yoongi brought the baby out to his friends. "Oh my god! She's precious!!!" Hoseok said as he made grabby hands at the baby. Yoongi chuckled and handed her over. "She shouldn't go down for a nap, she just woke up not too long ago. Jin-hyung, Namjoon." Yoongi motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen. He explained everything else to them. Taehyung finished getting dressed and walked out. 

"Babeeee, ready to go?" 

Taehyung said as he walked over to Yoongi and attached himself to his arm. The two youngest both stared at Taehyung and Yoongi. Yoongi looked around at his friends. "What?" Jungkook and Jimin got up and walked over to them. "I thought you said you two aren't dating!" Jungkook said with a pout. 

Taehyung blushed and looked up at Yoongi.   
"We aren't dating you idiot. I already told you that." "Ah! Yes we are." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Taehyung. "For tonight we are." "Ohhh. Right, almost forgot." Jungkook and Jimin stepped in between Yoongi and Taehyung. "I'm Jungkook." "Jimin." Taehyung laughed a bit. "Hi, I'm-" "Oh, we know who you are." Jungkook said. 

Yoongi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can I just say, you're like way hotter in person." Jimin said. "So, like you're single?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung laughed a bit. "Thank you, Jimin. And I am." Taehyung and Yoongi made eye contact for a minute. 

"Anyways, thank you all for watching her. We shouldn't be gone too long, hopefully." Taehyung said as he walked over and grabbed Yoongi's hand. "Okay, if you two are going to stay out longer or somewhere over night-" "Jin-hyung!" "Just let me know, I don't mind staying with the little cutie!" Taehyung smiled. "Thank you Jin-hyung!" 

Yoongi pulled Taehyung out of the apartment. "Hyung, your face is so red." Taehyung said as he giggled. 

"Shh. Let's just go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so here's the thing. My parents... they're sorta... snobby." Taehyung said as they sat in Yoongi's car. "That's fine." Taehyung made a high pitched noise. "Maybe. They're high class. It's annoying." Taehyung and Yoongi both stepped out of the car. "So...you come from money? But you do... you know." Taehyung chuckled and walked over to Yoongi and held his hand. "Shit, I'm sorry. That was kind of rude..." Taehyung shrugged. 

"Its straightforward. I like it. When people tell you what they want and how they want it... I don't know, it's a very attractive quality to me." Yoongi blushed a bit and nodded. He watched Taehyung's usually happy and sweet face turn sour and cold for a second until the couple he was glaring at turned around and walked over to them. "Taehyung! My baby, how are you?" Taehyung's mother said as she pulled her son into a hug. Yoongi had a small smile on his face as he watched the exchange, not noticing Taehyung's father glaring at him. 

"Who is this handsome young man you brought with you?" His mother asked after she had pulled away. Taehyung smiled as he looked up at Yoongi, resting his chin on the elder's shoulder. Yoongi blushed as he looked back at Taehyung's eyes. They were so close to each other and Taehyung's bright shimmering eyes made Yoongi's heart skip a couple beats. "Taehyung." his father said sternly. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, I just get lost in his eyes sometimes. Mom, Dad... This is Min Yoongi, my boyfriend." Yoongi shook Taehyung's father's hand and planted a soft kiss onto Taehyung's mother's hand. 

Earning an impressed and surprised look from Taehyung and his mother. "It's nice to finally meet you both." Yoongi said. "Likewise! I mean we had no idea..." Taehyung's mother started. "Honey, the event is about to start. Why don't you and Taehyung both go ahead and mingle. I'll walk with Yoongi." Taehyung looked at Yoongi, then his father. "Could I talk to him alone for a second actually?" Taehyung asked. His father shrugged, then escorted Taehyung's mother to the big tent. 

Taehyung pulled Yoongi over to the car. "Taehy-" Yoongi was cut off by Taehyung's soft lips being pressed against his. Yoongi gripped onto Taehyung's waist and pulled him closer, his hand finding Taehyung's jawline, cradling it in his palm. Taehyung was going to pull away, but Yoongi kissed him this time. Taehyung pressed the palm of his hands onto Yoongi's chest. Yoongi bit down on Taehyung's bottom lip, causing the younger to gasp. Taehyung instantly slid his tongue inside Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi's hands wander up underneath Taehyung's shirt. Taehyung moaned into Yoongi's mouth as their crotches accidentally rubbed up against each other. 

Taehyung pulled away, a light blush on his cheeks. "I-I...uh..." Yoongi's head was still spinning as he tried to find the right words to say. "I think we convinced them." Taehyung whispered as he looked over Yoongi's shoulder. Yoongi was about to turn his head to look, but Taehyung grabbed his face and kissed him again before he could. "I was actually going to tell you something, but I've forgotten what it was. Let's just go and join them." Taehyung said as he took Yoongi's hand and lead him over to his parents. He made sure to walk a bit ahead of Yoongi so he wouldn't see the blush that dawned Taehyung's face or the big grin he had on his lips.

The night was somewhat boring, the only thing that was making the night not as boring to Taehyung, was his drunk fake boyfriend. He kind of didn't mind Yoongi being so flirtatious towards him, more then he needed to be. 

"Sweet heart, maybe you should take Yoongi home?" Taehyung's mother told him before his father could make it over to them. "Say no more, bye mom. I love you." Taehyung hugged his mother before grabbing onto Yoongi. "Tell my precious grand-baby good night for me. I'll try to visit her when your father is out of town." Taehyung smiled and nodded. "Babe, ready to go?" Yoongi smiled and grabbed Taehyung's face. 

"You're so pretty. I love your face." 

Yoongi squished Taehyung's cheeks together. "Oh my, take care of him." Taehyung's mother said. "Oh, don't worry Mrs. Kim. I will." Yoongi said with a smirk. Taehyung blushed and lightly smacked Yoongi's arm. "Hyung, stop it." 

"That's exactly what you'll be saying later tonight. Except you won't actually want me to stop." Yoongi gripped onto Taehyung's waist and pressed their bodies together Taehyung blushed as he felt Yoongi's length against him. "Hyung, could I have the keys?" Yoongi pulled them from his pocket and handed them to the younger. 

"Taehyung, hurry and get your horny boyfriend out of here before your father comes and pulls you back to talk to more people." Taehyung's mother said as she walked over to the pair. "I'm trying to mom. He won't let me go." Yoongi laughed a bit. "I don't think you want me to let you go." Taehyung blushed and bit his bottom lip. He looked up into Yoongi's eyes. 

The elder's eyes seemed darker then before, it kind of made Taehyung a bit nervous. Yoongi placed his hand on Taehyung's neck and guided the younger's lips to his own. 

The kiss was way different then the previous one they shared. Taehyung almost melted, his knees beginning to feel weak. It felt as if Yoongi had sucked all the life from him with that one kiss. 

It was rough, desperate and hungry all the while being passionate, gentle, and sweet. It was definitely a kiss Taehyung had never had before and would never forget. Taehyung's face was red and he was breathing heavier then before once Yoongi had pulled away. Taehyung's mother cocked an eyebrow as she watched. 

"I wish your father would kiss me like that. Damn." Taehyung chuckled a bit at his mother's remark before helping Yoongi into the car. "Be save baby." His mother said as she hugged him one last time. "I will, good night mom." Taehyung got into the passenger side and looked over at Yoongi. "Taehyung?" "Yes?" 

Yoongi looked over at the younger. "I honestly thought I wasn't going to like you. But, I like you." Taehyung smiled and nodded. "I like you too hyung." "No." Yoongi shook his head and turned, leaning in closer. "I LIKE you." Taehyung blushed and shook his head. "You've only known me for two days hyung. You're just saying that because we made out earlier and you're shit faced." Yoongi gasped. "No! That's not true." Taehyung sighed and started the car. "Don't worry about it hyung, you won't remember anything in the morning." 

Taehyung made Yoongi wait in the car as he went up to his apartment to get the guys to help him carry Yoongi inside. "Sorry Taehyung, we should of told you not to let his drink. He drinks when he gets nervous." Taehyung pouted and sat down next to Yoongi on the couch. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't of asked him if I had known he has social anxiety." Yoongi grabbed Taehyung and pulled him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. 

"Could you guys leave? I would like to have sex with Taehyung now. Unless you want to watch you perverts." Yoongi said as he began to kiss on Taehyung's neck. "Maybe we should take him to his apartment..." Jin said. Jungkook tried to pull Taehyung off of Yoongi's lap. "No touchy! Mine." Yoongi said as he swatted at his hand. He growled at Jungkook. 

Taehyung squeaked a bit when he felt something poke at his behind. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude but-" Taehyung shook his head. "N-no this is not the same. I still have to live next to him... and it might not seem like it, but he intimidates me a bit. Don't tell him that when he's sober." Taehyung moaned out as Yoongi began to suck on his neck. Jungkook and Jimin's eyebrows both shot up. "H-hyung, I'm going to show your friends out, okay?" Yoongi licked over his work. "You have five minutes." Yoongi said as he let go of Taehyung. 

"I don't think we should leave you with him." Jungkook said. "Umm, I'm going to take the baby and the dogs and go sleep at his place. Could-" "I'll stay with him!" Jungkook said. Taehyung smiled. "Thank you." The others all walked over towards the door. "We'll see you guys later. Kookie, stay out of Taehyung's pants too." Jin said, pointing a warning finger at the second youngest in the room. Jungkook sighed. "I'm not going to try anything. I think he's been through enough tonight." 

Taehyung stood up only to be pulled back down. "It's been five minutes." Yoongi nibbled at Taehyung's ear lobe and let his hands wander up the younger's shirt. "H-hyung... p-please." Taehyung turned completely red and covered his face as Yoongi continued what he was doing. He gasped when he felt a cold hand slide down his stomach and into his pants. "Yoongi stop it!" Jungkook yelled as he slapped Yoongi's arm. Everyone stopped once they heard soft cries come from the down the hall. Yoongi instantly let go of Taehyung. 

Taehyung jumped up and ran to the baby's room. He came back with her diaper bag on his shoulder and a change of clothes under his other arm as he held her in the other. "Good night." Taehyung mumbled in embarrassment as he hurrily walked over to Yoongi, taking the key to his place from him and leaving. "Well, I hope that didn't ruin their friendship." Namjoon said. He patted Jungkook on the shoulder. "Good luck." He said before they all left. 

Taehyung smiled as the dogs cuddled on the couch and his baby girl slept in his arms. He laid her on the bed before getting into it himself. He sighed out as he stared at the wall. "What am I going to do with that hyung?" Taehyung said with a chuckle as he ran the tip of his fingers over the mark Yoongi had left. His finger tips trailed over his lips as he remembered the kiss Yoongi had given him. His heart skipped a beat, he smiled. 

"Damn that Min Yoongi"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, all three boys were woken up by a high pitched cry. "Shhh shhh, it's okay baby girl." Taehyung said as he bounced her in his arms. He got up and walked back over to his apartment. Jungkook was pouring a cup of coffee while Yoongi laid on the couch. Yoongi rubbed his temples as the baby continued to cry.

"Hyung, I need help with her." Taehyung whined. Yoongi sat up and walked over to the sink and pulled a full bottle of warm formula out a handed it to Taehyung. "C-could... um... could you do that thing with the blanket again?" Yoongi took the cup of coffee from Jungkook and drank half of it before disappearing to the baby's room to grab her blanket. "I'm sorry she woke you both up." Taehyung said as Yoongi walked back into the room. "It's okay." Yoongi and Jungkook said.

Yoongi took the baby from Taehyung and swaddled her, then took the bottle and fed her. "So... last night..." Taehyung blushed a deep red and pointed towards his room. "I- uh... clothes." He said before running into his room. Yoongi looked at Jungkook. "Dude, what did I do?" Jungkook smirked before shrugging. "That's a conversation for you and Taehyung. I need to get going, Jimin needs something." Yoongi chuckled.

"What? Dick in his mouth, this early?"

"Shut up. I'll see you later." Jungkook said before leaving. Yoongi laughed a bit as he watched Jungkook leave. Taehyung cursed under his breath once he heard the door slam shut. He took a quick shower then got dressed. He walked out to find Yoongi and his daughter sleeping on the couch. He smiled and made himself a bowl of cereal before sitting next to them.

Taehyung blushed as he looked over Yoongi's features. He caressed Yoongi's cheek. Yoongi opened one eye a bit, Taehyung hadn't noticed, otherwise he wouldn't of done what he did next. 

Yoongi's eyebrows raised and both of his eyes were wide open. Taehyung had set his bowel onto the coffee table before pressing a soft kiss onto Yoongi's lips. Yoongi relaxed and closed his eyes again as Taehyung pulled away. Taehyung smiled to himself and he blushed as he pushed back Yoongi's hair. Taehyung was about to kiss him on the forehead when there was a loud knock on his door. Taehyung jumped a bit and the baby started to cry. Yoongi was rubbing and patting the baby's baby with one hand while his other was grasping onto Taehyung's waist.

When Taehyung had jumped he had scooted closer to Yoongi, grasping onto the older's shirt, Yoongi had instinctively wrapped his arm around the other. "You okay?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung blushed as he looked at Yoongi. "Y-yeah. I should get that." Taehyung quickly got up and answered the door.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Taehyung moved back over and took the baby from Yoongi and sat on his lap. "Really, Taehyung? There's plenty of couch space." Taehyung's father said as he sat down on the couch. "It's not as comfortable. Why are you here?" Yoongi blushed and wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist, taking advantage of the opportunity set in front of him. 

"Well, we didn't get to talk much last night. I didn't get to pester you with questions. Like how do you afford this place? Do you two live together? Stuff like that." Taehyung opened his mouth to speak, but Yoongi cleared his voice. "I live next door, but we were thinking about moving out of this place after I finished with this semester of school." "What are you in school for." "Business. I want to own my own music studio." Taehyung's father nodded his head. "And what about you? Do you even have a job? Or are you just living off of my money?" 

Yoongi could feel Taehyung tense up. "I have a job. I only use your money for the baby." "What do you do?" "P-" "Uh he um works with my father and I. My dad has a business. He sells apartments." Taehyung's father scoffed. "Then how could you two live in this crappy one?" Yoongi internally sighed. "It's close to my school. We probably wouldn't of meet if it weren't for this place." Yoongi said the last part as he looked at Taehyung, blushing a bit. "Well, you don't care that he has a baby already?" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "No, of course not. She's so precious. I kind of think of her as my own." "You do?" Taehyung asked, his eyes sparkling as he smiled. Yoongi smiled back. "Yeah." Taehyung kissed Yoongi, surprising the older, causing him to jump a bit in his reaction to it. He soon smiled against Taehyung's lips. Taehyung smiled back and kissed Yoongi over and over until Taehyung's father's light cough interrupted them. 

"Anyways, if this is all true, Yoongi, I would like to meet with your father. I told Taehyung he shouldn't do these kinds of things until he's ready for marriage." Taehyung blushed. "So, I expect you two to pick a date soon. I'll have your mother arrange a dinner to discuss everything, I'll give you a month. Hopefully you'll be settled in by then." Taehyung's father said before standing up and walking towards the door. "Take care now boys, see you soon." Taehyung sighed and looked down at his daughter. 

"Marriage? Was he joking?" Yoongi asked. "No. Fuck, I'm sorry Yoongi! I should of just told them the truth instead of dragging you into this." "But you're only eighteen, why would he want you to get married so soon? He didn't even ask how long we've been dating." Taehyung looked at Yoongi. "He and my mom married young. He started his business. I think he thinks my life will play out like his if I follow in his footsteps. I don't know." Taehyung finished with a sigh. Yoongi leaned back on the couch and placed his hands on Taehyung's waist.

"Tae?" "Yes, hyung?" "What happened last night?" Taehyung turned a dark shade of red. "Nothing." Yoongi sighed and stared into the younger's eyes. "Taehyung." Taehyung looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. "I should go put her down first." Taehyung left. Yoongi sighed as he looked at his phone to check the time. He stood up and walked towards the baby's room. Taehyung was walking back out of room, bumping into Yoongi. He blushed as he looked up at Yoongi. "I'm s-sorry, hyung." Yoongi smiled. "Tae, you're blushing, again." Taehyung pouted. "Am not." Yoongi smirked and got closer. "Yes, you are." 

Taehyung quickly looked down at Yoongi's lips, then back into his eyes. Yoongi placed his hands on Taehyung's waist to keep him from moving away. "Are you okay, Tae? You seem...nervous." Taehyung bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "No, hyung. I'm not." Yoongi leaned in and smirked. "I have to go to work, could-" "Of course she can. I don't mind." Taehyung said quickly, hoping Yoongi would move away after. "Thank you, cutie. I'll see you when I get home." Taehyung's eyes widen. "C-cute-" Yoongi pecked Taehyung on the lips before moving back to the living room to pet the dogs good bye. "See you later, Tae." Yoongi said before he left. Taehyung sighed out and walked over to the couch. 

He sat there for about twenty minutes, thinking about Yoongi. There was a knock on the door. Taehyung got up and answered. "Oh, hyung. Hi, um, Yoongi-hyung is at work." Jungkook smiled. 

"I actually came here to talk to you."


	6. Chapter 6

“Me?” 

Jungkook nodded and walked inside the apartment. “Well, first, how are you feeling? Since last night with Yoongi-hyung?” Taehyung blushed. “He keeps asking about what happened, but I don’t want to tell him.” Jungkook smiled. “I will.” Taehyung hugged Jungkook. “Oh my gosh thank you!” Jungkook chuckled and hugged Taehyung back. 

He placed his hands on the younger’s waist as they pulled apart. Taehyung blushed as he looked up at Jungkook. “You’re really pretty. As anyone ever told you that?” Jungkook asked. Taehyung covered his redden face. “No. Hyung, don’t say such things. You’re making me turn into a tomato.” Jungkook chuckled again. “I’m sorry, but it’s true.” Taehyung groaned and leaned into Jungkook, his hands still covering his face.

“So, I know Yoongi-hyung had to pretend to be your boyfriend last night...” Taehyung sighed. “He unfortunately has to keep pretending to be my boyfriend for a while, I still have to come up with a logical explanation as to why we ‘broke up.’ Because, even with being drunk, he’s pretty much perfect in my parents eyes. They REALLY like him. I can tell. Ugh! My poor hyung, I dragged him into this mess! I shou-“ Jungkook placed his hand over Taehyung’s mouth.

“You’re rambling.” 

Taehyung blushed and apologized once Jungkook moved his hand. “So you aren’t actually together?” Taehyung shook his head. “No, Yoongi-hyung would never like me like that.” 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “Why.. never mind. Anyways, I was asking because I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime, like on a date?” Taehyung’s eyes widened. “Really? You want to take me out on a date?” Jungkook smiled. “Of course!” “But, Yoongi-hyung. He-“ “You two aren’t actually dating, and I don’t mind that he’s helping you for now. Plus it’s one date, unless that one goes well.” 

Taehyung bit his bottom lip. “I’ve never been on one.” Jungkook took a step back and gave Taehyung a surprised look. “Well, I mean, since I’ve started doing porn, I haven’t had a normal date or one that ended without the guy trying to get into my pants. I didn’t date before getting into the industry either. I just hooked up with people.. that’s why I have a baby.” 

Jungkook nodded then took Taehyung’s hands in his own. “Tae, I promise I won’t try to get into your pants. I really want to get to know you. You seem so adorable and cute.” 

Taehyung blushed again. “O-okay. We can go on a date.” Jungkook beamed. “I’ll text you.” He walked over to the door. “Wait, don’t you need my number?” Jungkook smiled. “I got it from the piece of paper you left for Jin-hyung.” Taehyung smiled. “Of course you did.” Jungkook gave Taehyung his bunny smile. “Cute.” Taehyung said after he giggled. “Bye Taehyung.” 

Taehyung leaned against the door frame and waved as Jungkook walked down the hallway. “Now, I definitely won’t fall for that other hyung... hopefully.” Taehyung said to himself as he shut the door. 

Taehyung sighed as he set the baby toy on the ground next to him. “Wanna go check as see what time it his princess? Maybe daddy will be home soon.” Taehyung blushed at his own words. He shook his head before standing up and picking up the baby, walking into the living room with her. 

He looked over at the clock. “It’s almost nine thirty.” Taehyung sighed as he sat down on the couch. “I guess we can watch tv-“ Taehyung excitedly jumped up once he heard a knock on the door. Yoongi smiled at them both once the door was opened. 

Taehyung blushed as he looked Yoongi up and down.

“Hi.” Yoongi said. Taehyung didn’t heard him. Yoongi waved his hand in front of Taehyung. “Tae?” Taehyung jumped a bit and turned red. “I um... hi.” Yoongi chuckled. “Okay, well I just wanted to let you know that I was home before I went and showered.” Taehyung nodded. And shut the door after Yoongi left. 

He sat on the couch and looked at the baby. “Not liking him, in that way, is proving to be harder then I thought. Did you know that’s what he does? Because I didn’t know. It makes him even more attractive.” Taehyung said with a sigh. 

The baby decided this was a good time to spit up on Taehyung’s shirt. “Eww... you’re lucky you’re cute.” Taehyung said before he got up to change. 

Yoongi finished getting dressed and walked back over to Taehyung’s he was about to knock, but decided to try the door knob. He pushed the door open, the living room was empty. He walked to the baby’s room, which was also empty. He pushed Taehyung’s door open without thinking. Yoongi blushed. 

“Hyung, you’ve seen me naked before, why do you keep freaking out about it?” Yoongi sighed and walked inside the room, looking everywhere, but at Taehyung. “I’m just not use to it yet.” Taehyung smirked and pulled his boxers on. “Min Yoongi, are you implying that you’re going to see me naked again?” 

Yoongi sighed and rolled his eyes. “By walking in on me again or by watching porn?” Yoongi blushed and picked up the baby. “Shhh, children shouldn’t hear such things.” Yoongi said as he playfully covered one of the baby’s ears. Taehyung’s heart fluttered a bit, as he chuckled. He smiled as he watched Yoongi with the baby. 

“She missed you today.” Taehyung said as he walked over to them. He rubbed one of her cheeks with his pointer finger. “You missed daddy, didn’t you?” Yoongi blushed and looked at Taehyung. “Daddy?” 

Taehyung blushed. “Um, yeah... I mean, you said that she felt like your... by my dad was here so you could of-“ Taehyung sighed. “I’m sorry hyung! I just-“ Yoongi cut Taehyung off by pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. Taehyung blushed as he kissed Yoongi back. Yoongi wrapped his free arm around Taehyung’s waist, pulling him closer. 

He continued to kiss Taehyung until the baby began to cry. Taehyung watched as he turned towards the baby and pouted. “Aww does my little girl want kisses too?” The baby grabbed Yoongi’s face and babbled a bit. Yoongi laughed and attacked her cheek with kisses, causing her to laugh. Taehyung’s heart felt like it was going to explode. 

“I don’t mind, Taehyung. I’ll be her daddy until the day I die. I won’t leave her side no matter what.” Taehyung hugged Yoongi tightly. “Thank you, hyung.” Yoongi smiled. “Did you eat today, Tae?” “No, I forgot, I had cereal today, but I forgot to eat it.” Yoongi chuckled and handed the baby to Taehyung. “I’ll fix you something.” Yoongi said before walking into the kitchen, Taehyung and the baby in tow. 

“Hyung?” Yoongi hummed. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a firefighter?” Yoongi opened the fridge. “I didn’t want you to worry. But I was running late today and I also didn’t want to worry you then, so I skipped showering at the house and decided to just come home and shower.” Yoongi began to heat up some water on the stove. 

“What did you do today?” Taehyung shrugged although Yoongi couldn’t see him. “Jungkook came back over.” Taehyung blushed, he had forgotten about Jungkook and the date. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “Did he forget something?” “No, actually he um... well... he asked me on a date.” Yoongi turned to face Taehyung. “He what?” 

Taehyung blushed and looked at the baby. “A date. He asked me on a date.” 

Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to Taehyung. “Well, what did you say?” Taehyung fiddled with the bow on top of the baby’s head. “I said yes...” Yoongi’s jaw clenched. He had more questions, but he also didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He knew that he and Taehyung were only pretending to date, but Yoongi had hoped it would of ended up with them actually dating. 

Normally, Yoongi is very cautious and protective of his heart, he never lets people in. But that changed when he met Taehyung, the younger made him so happy. 

He sighed out. “We should really name her.” He said to changed the subject. Taehyung nodded and handed the baby to Yoongi. “I’ll go get my computer.” Yoongi looked at the baby and sighed. 

“Baby girl, I think I’m falling in love with your dad.”


	7. Chapter 7

"How about something different, like Charlotte?"

"Charlotte?"

Yoongi scrunched his nose up at the name. "Eh, no. She doesn't look like a Charlotte, Tae." Taehyung pouted and pushed the computer towards Yoongi.

Yoongi sighed as he scrolled through the lists. Taehyung's phone went off. Yoongi looked up as Taehyung giggled. "Are you looking up more names? Because-" Taehyung laughed. "No, I'm sorry hyung. I was reading something Jungkook-hyung sent."

Yoongi rolled his eyes and continued looking. Taehyung set his phone down and moved to sit next to Yoongi. Before he could sit down, he caught a glimpse of the screen. "Wait! Hyung, go back up." Taehyung pushed Yoongi back a bit so he could sit on his lap.

Yoongi blushed and did as he was told. "Look! There." Taehyung said as he pointed at the screen. Yoongi smiled and nodded. "I love it too, it's beautiful." Taehyung smiled and turned a bit to look at Yoongi.

Yoongi looked down at Taehyung's lips. He began to lean in, but pulled back when the younger jump off his lap. "I have to go call my mom! She'll be so happy!" Taehyung said before grabbing his phone and walked into his room. Yoongi sighed and stared at the screen.

Taehyung walked back in and walked over to Yoongi. "She loves it!" Yoongi nodded and closed the laptop. Taehyung's smiled disappeared as he watched the elder. "Hyung? You okay?" Yoongi nodded again and looked up at Taehyung. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired I suppose." Taehyung rubbed Yoongi's back.

"You should go to sleep." Yoongi stood up and stretched. "I'll see you later, Tae." Yoongi walked over to the door and turned around to call for Holly, but was met with Taehyung standing in front of him and very close. "Yes?"

Taehyung furrowed his eye brows and pouted. "You're not going to say good night to the bab-" Taehyung cut himself off. He smiled. "Say good night to Mi-young" Yoongi smiled back and ruffled Taehyung's hair. "I'll be back."

Yoongi walked into Mi-young's room and over to her crib. He smiled softly as he peered into the crib. "You're so precious. I'm so happy you're in my life now." Yoongi whispered. He smiled as he gently ran his fingers through the little tuff of hair that stuck up on the top of her head.

Taehyung had quietly followed Yoongi. He smiled as he watched. "Good night, my precious Mi-young. I promise that I'll tell your dad eventually. Don't worry, baby girl." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, before turning around and walking out of the room.

His eyes fell upon the younger boy who was sitting on the couch. Taehyung looked up at Yoongi and smiled, his cheeks were a little pink. Yoongi smiled back and sat down next to Taehyung.

"You're not going home yet?" Yoongi smiled and shook his head. "I feel bad, I've kind of only been paying attention to Mi-young." Taehyung smiled and nudged Yoongi. "Hyung, stop it. It's okay."

Yoongi smiled and turned to face Taehyung. "It's not okay. I need to pay attention to the both of you." Taehyung giggled a bit before leaning over and kissing Yoongi.

Taehyung pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry, hyung. I just... I don't know..." Yoongi bit his bottom lip and pulled Taehyung onto his lap. Taehyung blushed and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck. Yoongi placed his hands on Taehyung's ass. Yoongi looked down at Taehyung's lips and slowly started to lean in. Taehyung parted his lips a bit as he pressed his lips against Yoongi's.

Yoongi slid his tongue inside Taehyung's mouth. He pulled the tip of his tongue across the roof of Taehyung's mouth, causing the younger to moan. He then took his tongue and twirled it around Taehyung's. Taehyung pressed his chest against Yoongi's before pulling away.

Taehyung was breathing heavily. "I should..." Yoongi started. Taehyung blushed and sat next to Yoongi. "Right.... um, should we talk about..." Yoongi looked over at Taehyung. "We should... but if I don't leave now, I don't think I'll be able stop myself." Taehyung nodded and looked around the room. He finally looked at Yoongi.

"Promise me we'll actually talk about this tomorrow?" Taehyung asked as he stuck his pinky out. Yoongi chuckled and wrapped his pinky around Taehyung's tightly. Taehyung's face crimsoned as Yoongi softly kissed his lips.

"I think we should start sealing our promises with a kiss." Yoongi whispered against Taehyung's lips. Yoongi smirked and stood up, he walked over to the door after calling for Holly again. Taehyung walked over to Yoongi and smiled. He held the door opened.

Yoongi walked over to his door and opened it. He looked over at Taehyung and smirked as Taehyung smiled and blushed, biting his lip nervously. Taehyung chuckled a bit. "Good night, hyung." Yoongi watched as Taehyung disappeared behind the door.

"Good night, Tae."

—

Yoongi jumped a bit at his alarm. He sighed and got up and took a shower. After he was finished, he put clothes on, ate and took Holly out.

He was walking out of his apartment from putting Holly back when he ran into his neighbor. Taehyung blushed and gave Yoongi a small smile.

"Good morning, hyung." "Good morning, Tae." He said with a smile, his smile widened once he looked at the baby in Taehyung's arms. "And Good morning to you, Mi-young. How is my beautiful girl this morning?" Taehyung chuckled and walked with Yoongi to the elevator.

"Hyung?"

Taehyung said once they stepped onto the elevator. "Yes, Tae?" Taehyung blushed and looked up at Yoongi. "Could I go with you to school? I was going there anyways... I just kind of don't want to go alone." Yoongi smiled and nodded as they walked out of the elevator and outside.

"Why are you going though?" Taehyung blushed. "To register for classes." Yoongi smiled and unlocked his car , he threw his backpack in the truck. Taehyung handed the baby and diaper bag to him. He walked over to his own car. He pulled the car seat out and transferred it to Yoongi's car.

After Taehyung had gotten Mi-young in her car seat, he got in the passenger's side. "Do you have to work tonight?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi nodded. "Yeah, I won't get off till nine." Taehyung nodded. "Oh, do you have to work too?" Taehyung nodded again. "I already asked Jungkook-hyung, but he's busy." Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, I'll just take her with me." Yoongi looked over at Taehyung. "Don't worry hyung, she won't be anywhere near it! Besides she wouldn't know what was going on. She's only six months." Yoongi nodded. Taehyung chuckled. "And she'll be in another room with one of the make-up artists."

Yoongi sighed. "Alright. But I'm pretty sure I'll be home before you so I'll come pick her up." Taehyung smiled. "Really?" Yoongi smiled back. "Of course! I'll take her home and put her to bed." Taehyung nodded. "Oh! I get paid today so I'll give you-" Yoongi stopped Taehyung.

"No, you don't have to pay me Taehyung."

Taehyung pouted. "Yes I do, hyung." Yoongi turned a bit to look at Taehyung. "I mean if you insist on paying me, then I'd like to collect my payment another way." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "Another way? Do you like want to sleep with me instead?" Yoongi blushed. "What? No. I mean... no. No, Tae. That's not what I meant." Yoongi chuckled.

Taehyung pouted. "I'm sorry hyung. That's just what people usually mean when they say that..." Yoongi tilted his head a bit. "How... where did you hear that?" Taehyung shrugged. "Movies." Yoongi laughed and leaned over to peck Taehyung on the cheek. "You're adorable."

Taehyung blushed and looked at Yoongi. Yoongi looked down at Taehyung's lips, licking and biting his own as he looked at Taehyung's. Yoongi slowly leaned in.

"This..."

His top lip light brushed against Taehyung's.

"Is how I want to..."

Taehyung found himself gripping onto the older's shirt to keep him from moving away.

"Collect.."

\---  
Mi-young: Eternal and beautiful


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you want me to help you? I can skip."

Yoongi asked. Taehyung smiled and shook his head no. "It's okay hyung! I can manage, I don't want you to skip your classes and fall behind because of me." Yoongi smiled and looked at Mi-young. He leaned down and kissed her head. "Bye my beautiful Mi-young. Be good for your father."

Yoongi looked at Taehyung. "Well, just message me when you're done. We can get lunch together." Taehyung smiled and nodded. Yoongi looked down at Taehyung's lips. "Hyung?" Yoongi blushed a bit and looked up.

"Yes?" "Where is the main office?" Taehyung asked as he looked up at Yoongi with his doe-eyes "You sure you don't want me to go with you, babe?"

Taehyung blushed.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head a bit. "What?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung smiled and chuckled. He whispered. "Hyung, you just called me babe." Yoongi's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I... It's- it's hard to turn off some times, you know?" Taehyung chuckled again. "Sure, hyung."

Yoongi blushed and rubbed at the nape of his neck. "Okay well, just call me later then. Bye, Tae." Yoongi began to walk away before being stopped by Taehyung. "Hyung?" Yoongi turned around and got a bit closer.

"You still didn't tell me where the main office was."

Yoongi smacked his forehead. "Shit, I'm sorry, Tae. It's just over there between those two buildings." Yoongi said as he pointed in the direction he was talking about. Taehyung smiled and nodded. "Thank you, hyung."

Yoongi nodded and turned back around. He felt a tap on his arm. He mentally sighed as he felt the blush burn hotter on his cheeks before he turned back around to face Taehyung for a third time.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

Taehyung got closer and smirked. "If you want to kiss me good bye, just do it." Yoongi turned red and looked at Taehyung. "Pft, What? I don't.. I mean your father isn't here... so why would I need to...do so?" Yoongi asked awkwardly.

Taehyung shrugged. "I was just letting you know." He smiled before waving good bye and walking towards the main office. Yoongi had half a mind to chase him down and kiss the fuck out of him, but he decided it was best to just let him go and get himself to class. He tried to move, but he stayed and watched Taehyung leave.

"God damn it, Kim Taehyung. Why am I letting myself fall for you?" Yoongi said to himself. "I totally called it. You own me five bucks, Joonie." "Ugh, god damn it, Yoongi-hyung. I was gonna use this money for lunch." Namjoon said as he handed Jin his five dollars. Yoongi's jaw clenched as he turned around to face two of his friends.

"Seriously?"

He said to them. Jin shrugged. "You of all people should of known that this would end up with at least one of you falling for the other." Jin said. Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked past his friends who quickly followed behind. "Still, fuck you guys."

Namjoon chuckled. "Anyways, are you in love with him? Or do you just really like him?" Yoongi blushed. "I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with him." "Awww! Joonie, he's all grown up!" Yoongi rolled his eyes and stopped in the hallway. He turned to face his friends. "How do I know if it's love?" He asked as he looked between Jin and Namjoon. Jin blushed and looked at Namjoon, who just shrugged. "Well, do you think about him all the time?"

Yoongi thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, if I'm not with him and I see something he does or doesn't like I'll be like 'Oh, Taehyung does or doesn't like this.' Or some times I'll just begin to think about his smile and how big and beautiful it is. And his laugh, it's the cutest thing ever and the best sound ever. Oh, you know how he has those moles on his face? I think they're adorable, but he's just adorable anyways. And the way he talks about and Mi-young-"

"Mi-young?" Namjoon asked.

Yoongi smiled. "Yeah, that's what we named the baby last night, Mi-young. Taehyung saw it and thought it was beautiful and it is beautiful-" "Because of the meaning or because Taehyung thinks it's beautiful?"

Yoongi blushed. "Um... the second one... anyways! She's not actually my daughter." Jin smiled. "Not biologically, but she's pretty much yours now. You're attached. And.." "And?" Yoongi asked. Jin placed his hands on Yoongi's shoulders.

"You're completely head-over-heels for Taehyung. I love it, I've honestly never seen you this happy, Yoongi. Like ever, when you play music, it's more like you're at ease or at peace with the world when you play. Not necessarily happy. You are actually happy right now. Because of Taehyung and Mi-young."

Yoongi sighed. "I can't tell him yet, I don't want to scare him away." Jin nodded. "Just don't wait too long, Yoongi." Yoongi nodded and smiled. "Thank you, both. But can we keep this between the three of us?" The others nodded. Yoongi sighed and groaned. "Fuck, he's going on a date with Jeon sometime soon." "Taehyung and Jungkook? Really?" Jin asked. "What about him and Jimin?"

Yoongi shrugged. "Pretty sure they're just fuck buddies. Doesn't Jimin like Hoseok?" Yoongi asked. Jin nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. Great, of course he had to ask Taehyung out. He just wants to fuck him probably." Jin said with a sigh. Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Great, now I'll be thinking about that all day." Yoongi said before turning and walking down the hallway.

"Try not to, hyung!" Namjoon said. "Just think of you and your little family with Taehyung!" Jin said with a smile. Yoongi smiled a bit at that and shook his head before walking into his class.

Taehyung bowed and thanked the lady that had helped him fill out his schedule. He decided to take online classes so he could stay home with Mi-young. He walked around the campus for a while. Mi-young had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung turned around and smiled. "Hi, hyung." Jungkook smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was sleeping." Taehyung smiled. "It's okay, she's a heavy sleeper. You going to a class?" Jungkook smiled. "Actually no, this is like my free period." Taehyung smiled back.

"Come on, follow me. I know a little spot we were there aren't too many people around."


	9. Chapter 9

"Your car? This was the place you were talking about?" 

Jungkook smiled and nodded. Taehyung sighed and shook his head. He looked at the older and began to laugh. "You're a dork." Jungkook shrugged. "Takes one to know one." Taehyung fake gasped and lightly shoved Jungkook. 

Jungkook smiled and watched as Taehyung played with Mi-Young's hair as she slept. 

"Could I hold her?" Jungkook asked. 

Taehyung smiled and gently passed her over to Jungkook. "She's so cute." Jungkook whispered. Taehyung smiled as he looked at his daughter. "She is." It was quiet for a while, until Taehyung's phone vibrated in his pocket. He got out of the car, shutting the door behind him and answered his phone. 

"Hyung?"

"Hey, Tae. Where are you?" Jungkook watched Taehyung through the windshield. "I'm with Jungkook-hyung at his car. I was waiting for you to get done and I ran into him." There was a bit of silence from the other end. "Hyung?" Yoongi cleared his throat and sighed. "You okay, hyung?" "Yeah! Just...class, yanno? Anyways, wanna meet me in the cafeteria?" Taehyung smiled. "Sure! See you soon." "Just tell Jungkook, he'll bring you to our table." "Okay, bye hyung." 

Yoongi sighed and pushed his tray away. "Great." "What?" Jimin asked. "He's with Jungkook." Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" Yoongi shrugged. "Don't ask." "He asked Taehyung on a date." Jimin said. Jin and Namjoon both gave him a look. "What? He did! What's the big deal?" Jin groaned and Namjoon sighed. 

Yoongi stood up. "Well, he can give Tae a ride home, I'm done with my classes and I'm tired." Yoongi looked around the cafeteria until his eyes landed on a familiar boy. "Okay, see you guys later." He said before grabbing his tray and tossing it. He almost bumped into Jungkook on his way out. "Hyung? What are you-" "I'll see you later, Tae." Yoongi said before walking out. 

Taehyung looked from where Yoongi had exited to where the others sat. Taehyung walked over to them and handed Mi-young to Jin before running after Yoongi. 

"Hyung!" 

Yoongi was half way to his car when he turned around. Taehyung stopped in front of him. "Whats wrong, hyung?" Yoongi shrugged and fiddled with his keys. "Hyung, I know something is wrong, just tell me." Yoongi groaned and stared at Taehyung. "I don't want you to date Jungkook." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?" "Because I-" Yoongi rolled his eyes and unlocked his car as Taehyung answered his phone.

"Hello? Dad?" 

Yoongi watched as Taehyung now rolled his eyes and pouted. Yoongi opened the door and sat down. Taehyung walked to stand in front of him. "Yeah. Okay. We'll see you then. Bye." Taehyung pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it?" "My dad.." Taehyung sighed and looked down at Yoongi. "He wants us to go over there for dinner tomorrow." "With Mi-young?" Taehyung shook his head.

"No, he's having people over to announce our engagement." 

Yoongi's eyes widened. "I thought he said he'd give us a month?" Taehyung bit his bottom lip. "I don't know, hyung. I could go over there before work and talk to him. I'll just tell him the truth-" Yoongi stood up and pressed Taehyung up against the car, his hand on the roof on either side of Taehyung's head.

"No, you can't just let him win. He'd never let you live this down." Taehyung sighed and looked up at Yoongi. "Hyung. Do you not understand how serious this is? He's going to announce our ENGAGEMENT. Marriage. We would have to get married and I-" "I don't care. Would it really be so bad?" Taehyung's eye brows raised. "I mean, we could just get like an annulment or divorce later on. Or just stay married."  

Taehyung studied the elder's face. "Hyung, are you afraid of being alone? Do you think you'll end up alone or something if you don't get married to me." Yoongi took a step back. 

"No. I just... I don't want you to feel ashamed or anything..." Taehyung shook his head. "I shouldn't feel ashamed about anything. I shouldn't of lied to them. I should of just told them the truth." Taehyung sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

"What are you doing?" "Calling him back and telling him the truth." Taehyung nervously shook his leg. "Hello?" "Dad, I have to tell you something."

"Yoongi and I-" 

"No. Kim Taehyung, you are not getting cold feet on me. You two are getting married and that's final. I'll move up the date if I have to. I've seen the way you two look at each other." 

Taehyung looked up at Yoongi and blushed. Yoongi furrowed his eye brows and mouthed 'What?' Taehyung shook his head and continued to listen to his father.

"Taehyung, you two are more in love with each other then your mother and I." Taehyung heard his mother gasp and playfully hit his father, causing the boy to chuckle a bit. "Taehyung, your father is right. I saw it as well." "But mom, we haven't even been together that long. We haven't found a new place..." "Wait, how long have you two been together?" Taehyung looked at Yoongi. 

"Four days." 

Taehyung moved the phone away from his ear as his parents bickered. "Why didn't you say anything?!" His mother asked. "It doesn't matter Taehyung, we already started planning it. I also know what I saw. It was love at first sight for your mother and I." "Was it? Really?" "Yes. So, don't deny your feelings, son. You could end up losing him." 

Taehyung sighed and looked at Yoongi again. "I think the three of us should just discuss this, okay?" "You're leaving me out of it?" Taehyung's mother asked. "No, mom, I meant us. Please? I can give you both a couple reasons why we should call it off." "That's not happening, but okay. We'll see you later tonight then." "But-" "Bye son." Taehyung groaned and placed his forehead on Yoongi's chest.

"What happened? Did you call it off?" Taehyung shook his head. "He wouldn't let me. I'm going over there after work to talk to them." Yoongi smiled a bit, but quickly frowned again as Taehyung moved his head to look up at him. "But, you told them how long we've been together... how did they not-" Taehyung shrugged and rolled his eyes. "They said they could tell that we're in love. I don't know, something about love at first sight. It was stupid." 

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung looked down and shook his head. "No." Yoongi nodded, then chuckled. "I don't either. I thought you were annoying when I first saw you." Taehyung gasped and pouted as he smacked Yoongi's arm, causing the older to chuckle.

"Fuck you." 

Yoongi smirked and grabbed Taehyung by the waist. "Promise?" Taehyung rolled his eyes and tried to push Yoongi away, but failed and instead was pulled even closer. "I hate you." Taehyung said with a pout as he looked up at Yoongi. Yoongi smirked and leaned down, he placed a soft kiss onto Taehyung's lips. 

"It'll be okay. Don't go over there tonight. We'll just play by their rules. Your dad seems like a very stubborn person. I don't think you're going to change his mind any time soon, baby."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Okay...
> 
> This Chapter is like way longer than the others. I felt bad for not updating, but like... Answer. Its so so SO fucking good!!! SEESAW THOUGH!!!! (I cried the first time I listened to it) I am Yoongi biased, but like even if I wasn't, it would still be my favorite! It's so perfect, the whole fucking album is!!! Okay, anyways! Enjoy!  
> 

Taehyung blushed. 

"You-" 

"You're going to have to get use to it soon-to-be Mr. Min Taehyung." Taehyung pouted. "Who said we're taking your last name?" 

"I did, just now." 

Taehyung blushed and bit his bottom lip. "Hyung, are you sure you-" "Tae, yes. I would of said no the minute you asked. It'll be fine." Taehyung nodded. "But what about dating other people?" "What about it?" "Well, remember... I told you that Jungkook asked me out yesterday. He said he didn't mind that you're helping me." Yoongi's eyes became cold. He put distance between Taehyung and himself. His voice was deeper than normal. "I don't care, why would I?" Taehyung raised his eyebrows. 

Jin walked up to them and held Mi-young out to Taehyung. "I think she needs a diaper change." He said as he scrunched up his nose in disgust. Jungkook handed Taehyung her diaper bag so he could change her in the back of Yoongi's car. "We'll see you guys later." Jimin said before he, Hoseok, and Jungkook left. Jin and Namjoon looked at Yoongi. "Did you tell him?" Jin whispered. Yoongi looked at Taehyung, then back at Jin. "No. There's no point." Namjoon groaned the same time as Jin. Yoongi frowned. "You two are starting to act like each other, have you guys noticed that?" Jin blushed and shook his head. "No we aren't. Anyways, we have to go study." 

Yoongi smirked. "Study what exactly? I'm pretty sure you two aren't going after the same career. You guys don't have any classes together. So-" "He helps me study!" Jin exclaimed. Namjoon nodded. "Yep, that's it. Nothing more." Yoongi cocked an eyebrow. "Sure. That's like saying Jimin and Jungkook aren't fucking each other behind our backs." Taehyung looked up at Yoongi. "They are?" Yoongi looked over at Taehyung. His heart broke a bit as he looked into the younger's eyes. "Oh, Tae, I'm sure they've stopped since Jungkook asked you out. They wouldn't do that to you." Yoongi couldn't believe what had just came out of his mouth, but in that moment, he didn't care. 

His heart melted as soon as Taehyung's bright and beautiful smile appeared on his face. "Okay, I trust you hyung. Thank you for reassuring me... even though you don't want me to date him, was that the reason why? Because of him and Jimin-hyung?" Yoongi sighed. "...Yes, sure, that was the reason why. I don't want you to get hurt or think you're second best or something." Taehyung finished buckling Mi-young in before shutting the car door and giving Yoongi a hug. "Thank you, hyung." Taehyung smiled as he looked up at Yoongi. "You're so sweet to me." Taehyung giggled a bit, causing the elder boy he was clinging onto to blush hard. "Y-You're welcome, Tae." 

Taehyung let go and took a step back.

 "Sorry, I forgot, Jungkook-hyung said you like your personal space and that you hate hugs. I won't hug you again, hyung!" Taehyung said with a smiled before walking over to the passenger's side. "Bye Jin-hyung! Bye Namjoon-hyung!" he said as he waved. "Bye Tae!" Namjoon said. "See you later, Taehyung." Jin said. He got in the car. Yoongi looked at his friends and pouted. "What?" 

"Nothing!" Jin said. Yoongi looked at Namjoon. "It's nothing, hyung. We'll see you later." Yoongi eyed his friends as they walked away. Yoongi got in and started the car. "Hyung?" "Yes?" Yoongi asked as he looked over at Taehyung. "Are Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung dating?" Yoongi chuckled a bit. "I don't know, they've never said anything to us." Taehyung nodded. "Okay, I was just curious." Yoongi chuckled again and pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. 

—

"So, are you going to be fighting any fires today?" Taehyung asked as he unlocked his door. Yoongi chuckled as he unlocked his own. "Maybe, I won't be there too long, I have a short shift tonight, unless they ask me to stay longer. They most likely won't, but I'll let you know if I can pick her up or not." Taehyung nodded. "Okay, well, I'll see you later hyung." Taehyung said before he walked inside his apartment. 

Yoongi was locking his door when he heard his neighbor's door open. Yoongi looked up at Taehyung and smiled. "Hello again." Taehyung smiled back and leaned against the door frame. "Hi hyung." Yoongi started to walk towards the elevator. Taehyung cleared his throat. Yoongi stopped and walked back over to the younger boy. "Yes, Taehyung?" "Don't forget to let me know about Mi-young." Yoongi nodded and turned to head towards the elevator.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi turned back around and sighed. "Yes, Taehyung?" "Could you go to the store for me? I'll give you money and a list. It's mainly stuff for Mi-young." Taehyung said as he pulled money out of his pocket and handed it to Yoongi who put it in his wallet. "Where's the list?" "I'll text it to you with the address for my job." Yoongi nodded and once again, headed towards the elevator. 

"Hyung?"

 Yoongi sighed out again and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back around and walking over to Taehyung. Taehyung stood up straight and looked up at Yoongi. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "No...? I checked my bag like three times. I took Holly out also. I don't-"

 "You did forget something." 

Yoongi stared at Taehyung. "What-" "This, hyung." Taehyung wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck and softly pressed his lips against Yoongi's. Yoongi's heart pulsated a bit faster then normal as he kissed Taehyung back, placing his hand on the small of Taehyung's back to push the younger boy closer, while his other hand found its way up to Taehyung's neck. 

Taehyung pulled away and looked into Yoongi's eyes. A pretty blush spread across his face as he stared into the elder's eyes. His eyes moved down to Yoongi's lips for a second before he looked back at Yoongi's eyes. Yoongi looked down at Taehyung's lips as he brushed his thumb across Taehyung's bottom lip, his own lips slightly parted. He wanted to speak, but couldn't think of a single thing to say to the younger boy. 

Taehyung turned completely red as Yoongi pinned him up against the door frame. He watched as Yoongi licked his lips as he stared at Taehyung's. Taehyung couldn't take it anymore, for some reason he wanted the elder's lips on his own, desperately. He wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck again and jumped up. 

Yoongi's bag hit the floor. Taehyung's fingers were tangled in Yoongi's hair as the older fought with the younger for dominance. Taehyung wrapped his legs around Yoongi's waist and moaned into the older's mouth as Yoongi bit down on his bottom lip. 

Yoongi kicked his bag inside of Taehyung's apartment, the kicked the door shut behind him. Taehyung pulled away as Yoongi walked over to the couch. His lips met Yoongi's neck, he left a couple kisses, not wanting to mark him up before he had to go to work. Taehyung quickly licked Yoongi's neck with the tip of his tongue, causing the older to moan a bit. Taehyung blushed. He hadn't expected Yoongi's voice to get that deep.

He wanted to hear more.

Taehyung decided that he'd suffer the consequences later for covering his hyung's neck with hickeys. He gently bit down on Yoongi's neck, just as Yoongi sat down on the couch. He moaned out. 

"Tae, don't-"

 He moaned even louder as Taehyung began to suck on his neck. He bit his lip hard and moved his hands up to Taehyung's sides. Taehyung licked over on of the hickeys before reattaching his lips to Yoongi's. Yoongi smirked a bit before sliding his tongue into Taehyung's mouth.

He smirked even more when Taehyung instantly gave up the fight for dominance. Taehyung moaned a bit and pushed himself against Yoongi as the elder move his tongue across and alongside Taehyung's, in a way Taehyung had never experienced before. It took every thing inside of Taehyung to pull away. 

"Hyung, you have to go to work." 

"I'll call in." Yoongi said in a husky voice. Taehyung bit his bottom lip as Yoongi began to kiss on his neck. Taehyung placed his hands on Yoongi's shoulders and gripped onto the older's shirt. 

"But hyung, I have...have...Fuck." 

Taehyung moaned and began to grind against Yoongi. Yoongi smirked against Taehyung's skin. He made sure to take a mental note of where the younger's sweet spot was. Yoongi began to suck on the same spot. Taehyung dug his nails into Yoongi's skin, his back arched back a bit. He moaned out again, his voice as husky as Yoongi's was before.

 "Mmm....Yoongi"

It excited the older, hearing the way Taehyung moaned out his name made him want to pin the boy down and take him right then and there. Their lips and tongues found their way to each other once again. 

Yoongi was now hoovering over Taehyung as he was laying on the couch. Yoongi had Taehyung's arms pinned up over his head, his hand slowly moved down Taehyung's clothed stomach. Yoongi pushed up Taehyung's shirt. he gripped onto Taehyung's side in an attempt to keep the eager boy still. 

Yoongi sighed into Taehyung's mouth before pulling away.

He pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. "I'm sorry sir. I meant to call to let you know I was running late, but I got a bit distracted." Yoongi said the last part as he looked at the boy underneath him. Taehyung bit his bottom lip and his breathed heavily. He grind his hips upward, hoping it wouldn't have any effect on Yoongi. 

His eyes widened, he covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Yoongi had moaned out. Yoongi glared at Taehyung as his face turned red. His fingers and nails were digging into Taehyung's side. "I- yes. I'll be there soon, sir. Thank you." Yoongi put his phone back in his pocket before he bit his bottom lip and moved Taehyung's leg so it was wrapped around his waist. "Hyung, don't you have to leave?" 

Yoongi's hand ran down Taehyung's side, to his ass. Yoongi had resumed the kiss from before. "In a minute." He mumbled against Taehyung's lips before he moved his hand in the air. Taehyung gasped before Yoongi's hand connected with his ass. Taehyung yelped. "I'm sorry hyung! I didn't mean to.." Taehyung said with a pout.

 Yoongi shook his head and pecked Taehyung's lips before he stood up. "Brat." Taehyung smiled and stood up as well. Yoongi walked over and picked up his bag. He walked out the door, with Taehyung following his foot steps, stopping just short of being outside of the apartment. Yoongi turned around and smiled. "I'll see you when I come to pick up Mi-young." Taehyung blushed and nodded. "Okay." 

Yoongi bit his lip before cupping one side of Taehyung's jaw in one of his hands. Taehyung blushed and kept his hands to his sides as he kissed Yoongi back. Yoongi kissed him a couple more times before Taehyung pulled away and took a step back. 

"Go to work hyung!" Taehyung said as he shooed Yoongi away. 

Yoongi chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'm going. I'll see you later babe." Taehyung smiled and blushed more as he nodded. "Okay, bye hyung." Yoongi smiled and waved. "Bye Tae, Don't forget to send me-" Taehyung chuckled. "Good bye, hyung." He said before gently closing the door on Yoongi. 

Yoongi walked over to the elevator with the biggest smile on his face. Taehyung on the other hand, was leaning against the door, his mouth agape in disbelief. "What the fuck just happened?" He asked himself out loud. 

He sat on the couch and thought about the very intense make-out session he just had with his fake fiancé. His thoughts were interrupted by Mi-young's soft cries. He quickly got up and walked to her room. 

As he was sitting on the couch, feeding her another bottle, he sighed out. He looked at his daughter. Her big brown eyes met his. 

"Mi-young, I think I'm sort of....kind of...most definitely, falling in love with your daddy."


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, now you might be asking yourself, why. Why are you letting yourself fall in love with him?"

Taehyung sighed. "Well, Mi-young, I can't help it. When did I realize? I'm not exactly sure, I thought I'd be fine just having a small crush on my neighbor. I played it cool this whole entire year." He stopped his pacing and turned to look at Mi-young. He walked over and sat her up straight, since she had started to slide down on the couch.

She smiled up at her father and babbled as she played with her empty bottle. Taehyung sat down next to her and sighed. "As I was saying, I kept my distance from him, I never talked to him, I never even let him see me. Then, he came over that one day and I cried in front of him. But he stayed and now look where we're at!" Taehyung said the last part as he pointed to the hickeys on his neck.

Mi-young gently fell over on her side on the couch.

Taehyung picked her up and looked her in the eyes. "But then, there's Jungkook-hyung. And he actually asked me out and is very nice to me. I feel like I should give him a chance, because what if Yoongi-hyung just likes fooling around with me?" Taehyung looked at Mi-young and sighed.

"I wish you could talk and help me. You're the only person I can talk to about this, because you're my only friend, besides Yoongi-hyung." Taehyung paused.

"I understand that his friends are kind of my friends now, but I just feel like that would be weird, you know?"

Taehyung sighed again as he looked at the time. "We gotta go Mi-young. Thank you for listening although you kind of had no choice and have no idea what I said." Taehyung got their things ready. "I'm actually glad you can't talk so you can't go tell your daddy."

Taehyung bid the dogs good bye before grabbing his things, and Mi-young, before heading out the door.

As he was locking his door, Mi-young was babbling and pointing at Yoongi's door. "Dada." Taehyung froze and looked at his daughter. "Did- you- Holy shit!!! I gotta tell him!" Taehyung fumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket. As soon as he got it out he called Yoongi.

—

Yoongi was walking into work, being greeted by some of his co-workers. "Whoa, Yoongi. Had a fun night last night?" One of them asked teasingly. Yoongi smirked and opened his locker. "It didn't happen last night, more like twenty minutes or so ago."

Three of his co-workers were standing next to his locker. They all oo-ed and awed at him teasingly. "Does our quiet co-worker have a secret girl we don't know about?" Yoongi chuckled and removed his shirt. "Damn, she left a lot of marks, you must be really good in bed." Yoongi shook his head. "It's not a she for one and we didn't do anything, but make out." Yoongi shrugged. He pulled his work shirt out of his bag before his phone began to ring.

"Speak of the devil."

Yoongi said. His co-workers all snickered and chuckled at his remark. "Hey Tae- Whoa, babe slow down. I can't understand you." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as Taehyung calmed himself down. "She what?! Really?!" Yoongi exclaimed excitedly.

Taehyung chuckled. "Yeah! She pointed to your door and said dada! I feel like I should be a bit upset that she didn't call her biological father dada first, but I'm just so happy she actually said a word!"

Yoongi smiled. "Okay, Thank you for call me and letting me know. Yeah, I won't forget to pick her up. Okay. I love-" Yoongi's eyes widened, along with his co-works who were eavesdropping. "I love her. Tell her I love her please?" Yoongi's face was bright red. "Thank you, bye Tae." Yoongi placed his phone in his pocket before pulling his shirt on. "Fuck." "That was so close." One of his co-workers said.

"Yoongi."

Yoongi looked behind him to find his boss, the chief. He quickly pulled his shirt on and followed him into his office.

"Please sit." Yoongi sat down immediately. "Sir, before you say anything, I'm really really sorry for not calling... and for what happen on the phone..." His boss waved his hand, his face slightly red. "It's fine. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Yoongi nodded. "Also, I want you to take the weekends off, spend time with... whoever gave you those marks and your daughter." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "How... I-she... she's not actually mine, biologically I mean. She's my neighbor's kid." His boss smirked and nodded. 

"Ah, I see." 

Yoongi rubbed his neck. "You see? See what exactly sir?" The chief chuckled. "I figured you were seeing someone." Yoongi blushed. "You've been more open and friendly the past couple of days. I'm glad, its nice seeing you this way. Happy." Yoongi pursed his lips, then his lips formed a pretty pout. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" he muttered to himself. "Hmm?" "Oh, nothing sir. Was that all?" The chief nodded. "You can finish getting ready, but if we don't get any calls in the next three hours, you can go ahead and go home." Yoongi smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir." Yoongi got up and bowed, he walked over to the door. "Again, so sorry for the phone... incident..." "It's fine, Yoongi. I get it." Yoongi blushed a bit then bowed again before walking out of the office. 

Three hours passed and there wasn't a single call. Yoongi quickly changed his clothes and grabbed his things before walking out to his car. He texted Taehyung to get the address from him. It took Taehyung five minutes to text him back. Yoongi smiled to himself as he typed in the address to his GPS. It didn't take him long to reach the house Taehyung was shooting at. He knocked on the door.

A tall brooding man answered the door. "Who are you?" he asked in a super deep voice. Yoongi nervously put his hands in his pockets. "I-um..uh.." The man tilted his head as if to get a better look at Yoongi's neck. At least that was what Yoongi thought he was doing. It turned out Yoongi was right. "Min Yoongi, I presume?" Yoongi opened his mouth, but no words came out at first. "... Yeah... How-" "Taehyung told me a guy with hickeys and bite marks would be coming by to pick up his baby." Yoongi nodded. "Gotcha... could I?" Yoongi made a gesture towards inside the house. The man moved to the side. "Sorry about that, she's in the kitchen with one of the stylists." Yoongi thanked him before walking into the kitchen. 

Mi-young was sitting in a high chair, covered in food. 

The young girl giggled as she fed Mi-young another spoonful of apple sauce. She looked up and blushed once she saw Yoongi. "Oh, hello. Are you an actor?" Yoongi smiled as Mi-young finally looked up at him, a huge smile showed on her face. Yoongi chuckled before looking at the other girl. "I'm sorry, no. I'm here for Mi-young." 

The girl nodded and looked Yoongi over as he interacted with Mi-young. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Min Yoongi, I'm Mi-young's other parent... kind of. I'm the neighbor." Yoongi awkwardly held his hand out. The girl smiled and shook it. "Jung Wheein. I watch Miss Mi-young every time her dad has a scene to shoot. Isn't that right Mi-young?" Wheein smiled at the baby before looking up at Yoongi. Yoongi smiled. "So, are you and Taehyung together?" Yoongi thought for a moment of how to answer her question. "No?" Wheein raised her eyebrows. "I mean no, we aren't. I... well, it's complicated." Wheein nodded. "I've done complicated before, I get it." 

Taehyung was hiding behind the wall as he watched Yoongi and Wheein talk. He furrowed his eye brows and pouted when Wheein laughed at something Yoongi had said. Taehyung watched as Yoongi pulled his phone out and handed it to Wheein. Taehyung instinctively moved from his hiding spot and walked into the kitchen. 

"Oh, hey Tae-" Taehyung walked over and hugged Yoongi's waist, tightly. "-hyung... you okay?" Taehyung smiled and nodded, he looked up at the elder. "I just missed you, hyung. That's all." Yoongi chuckled. "How was she?" Taehyung asked Wheein. "She was good, she slept most of the time, I had to wake her up so she wouldn't be up all night for you." Taehyung smiled and let go of Yoongi. "Thank you, Wheein." "Well, I should go check on the other actor. It was nice meeting you." "You too, I'll text you. We can get coffee or something sometime." Wheein smiled at Yoongi. "Okay, I'd like that, thank you. Bye Mi-young." Wheein said before she left. 

Yoongi turned to look at Taehyung. "Why did you hug me like that?" Taehyung shrugged and began to clean the baby off. "I wanted to." Yoongi smirked and placed his hand on the back of Taehyung's neck and rubbed his thumb against one of the many hickeys on Taehyung's neck. "Is my baby boy jealous?" Taehyung glared at Yoongi. "Shut up, hyung. I am not." "You were just a moment ago."

Taehyung scoffed.

"Whatever." He picked Mi-young up and handed her to Yoongi. She grabbed Yoongi's face. "Dada." Taehyung stared at the both of them. He wasn't sure how to feel. He was already arguing with Yoongi. "Seriously?" Yoongi shrugged and kissed her cheek. "You'll be okay." Taehyung rolled his eyes and left to go grab the diaper bag. "Here. I'll see you at home, thank you for taking care of her and Tan." Yoongi nodded and followed Taehyung outside. Yoongi looked around as Taehyung transferred the car seat. "So, Wheein is cute. She's with you for every shoot?" Taehyung rolled his eyes as he pressed the seat belt into place. "Yeah. She's my stylist/make-up artist. She watches Mi-young for me as well, as you saw." "Is she single?"

"Are you?" 

Taehyung blushed and closed his eyes as he mentally cursed himself out. He took deep breathes until he felt like he could face Yoongi. Yoongi furrowed his eye brows. "I mean I'd tell her about the fake dating thing, I'm sure she'd understand." Taehyung sighed. "I'll ask. I'll see you back at home, hyung." Taehyung began to walk away when he felt two hands grab his waist and turned him back around. 

"You're not going to kiss me good bye?" Yoongi asked as he pouted. Taehyung sighed out, but he was dying on the inside from Yoongi being so cute. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck. Yoongi smiled as he wrapped his own arms around Taehyung's waist. Taehyung leaned forward and softly kissed Yoongi. Yoongi licked Taehyung's bottom lip before sliding his tongue into Taehyung's mouth. Taehyung moaned a bit and pressed up against Yoongi.

They stood there and made out for a couple minutes before Taehyung pulled away. "We definitely need to continue that once you get home. Taehyung smirked and back up from the car. "We will." Yoongi chuckled a bit before walking over and getting into the car. "Tell Wheein that I said good bye." Yoongi said after he had rolled down his window. Taehyung's jaw clenched. "Sure will, hyung. Okay. Bye!!!"

Taehyung stood and waved to them as they drove off. He sighed to himself. "Yeah right. I'm not telling her shit." Taehyung walked back inside the house and went to get ready for the next shoot. Once Wheein finished and left, Taehyung was staring at himself in the mirror. Taehyung sighed as he remembered Yoongi's adorable gummy smile from earlier when he was talking to Wheein. Taehyung wished he could of taken a picture and kept it forever. Taehyung called out. Wheein poked her head in. "Yes?" Taehyung sighed and turned to face her.

"Yoongi-hyung said to tell you good bye."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are we seriously studying right now, hyung?"

Jin nodded. "Yep!" He adjusted his glasses as he skimmed through the book he had in his hands. Namjoon pouted and placed his hand on Jin's thigh. "But hyung, we were suppose to do something else."

Jin shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about Joonie." Namjoon sighed and laid back on his bed. "Why don't we just tell them?" Jin brought the book down from his face. "They'll win if we do." Namjoon sighed. "Hyung, I'm sure anyone could tell that there's something going on between us."

Jin shook his head.

"Those are just assumptions." Namjoon grabbed the book Jin was reading and closed it, setting it off to the side. "Fine, fine. I don't care about that. But can we make out or have sex or something? I know you don't actually need to study, you don't have any tests coming up."

Jin chuckled and crawled onto Namjoon's lap. "We can make out for a little bit. Then we are going back to studying." Namjoon smirked and placed his hands on Jin's sides, pushing up his shirt a bit.

Jin leaned in and kissed Namjoon a couple times. "You just love getting your way, don't you?" Jin whispered. Namjoon pinched Jin's side a bit, causing the older to jump a bit and giggle.

Ten minutes later, Jin's shirt had been thrown on the ground. Namjoon's hands had found their way down to Jin's ass. He bit his lip and moaned out as Jin began to kiss on his neck. The both of them were too invested in each other to noticed the small knock on the door.

"Hyung, I just- oh. Ohhh!"

Jin and Namjoon had pulled away from each and were now both staring at Jimin. Jimin smirked and walked over to get what he needed.

"You don't knock?!" Jin exclaimed. "I did hyung, you two just didn't hear me." Jimin said as he walked over and grabbed what he needed. "You do know Namjoon-hyung and I share a room, right?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "No shit. Don't you have to go suck off Jungkook or something? Or make a fool of yourself in front of Hobi?" Jimin clenched his jaw.

"No."

He walked over to the door glared at the couple. "I don't make a fool out of myself in front of Hobi-hyung." Namjoon and Jin chuckled. "Also, just so you know, I top. So... I receive majority of the blow jobs."

Namjoon's face became serious, Jin however was laughing a lot. "Jimin, it's okay if you're a bottom. It's not like we all don't already know." Jimin pouted. "Fuck you guys." He said before he shut the door and walked out to the living room.

Jimin plopped himself down next to Jungkook on the couch. "What's wrong, hyung?" Jungkook asked. Jimin pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He huffed out a breath of air. "Nothing..." Jungkook nodded and un-paused his video game.

"Kookie, do I make a fool out of myself around Hobi-hyung?" Jungkook ticked his head. "Sometimes? It's honestly kind of confusing. One minute, you'll be laughing at something he said... and like it's over the top laughing. But the next minute you'll ignore his presence. I'm sure he's completely confused." Jimin groaned and sighed. "Great." Jungkook turned his game off and looked at Jimin.

"Wanna get all that frustration out?"

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought we weren't doing that anymore because of Taehyung." Jungkook shrugged. "I haven't taken him out yet, plus I'm sure he won't put out on the first couple dates and you know how I get when I haven't had sex in a while." Jimin widened his eyes and slowly nodded. "Wait, how long has-"

"Long."

Jimin winced at Jungkook's words. He sat and thought for a minute. "Part of me wants to say no so I can walk tomorrow... but like I wanna-" "Come on." Jungkook said cutting Jimin off, he was already down the hallway. Jimin sighed before getting up and following Jungkook.

"Aye, Kookie slow down!" Jimin said as he placed his hands over Jungkook's. "I get that you're horny and you haven't had any in a while, but slow down a bit." Jungkook sighed and looked at the blonde haired boy underneath him.

"I'm sorry."

Jimin smirked and began to undo Jungkook's pants. "It's fine, just let me please you a bit before you break my back and your bed." Jimin switched their positions and kissed down Jungkook's chest as he pulled Jungkook's pants and boxers from his body. He grabbed a hold of Jungkook's member and put the tip of it in his mouth.

Slowly, Jimin began to move his head, causing Jungkook to go further down his throat each time his head bobbed down. Jungkook held himself up with one of his elbows. His other hand tangled itself in Jimin's hair. Jungkook sighed out in satisfaction once Jimin increased his speed. 

Jungkook bit his lip before he leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom and his tube of half empty lube out of the drawer. Jungkook moaned out once Jimin had licked the precum off the tip of his cock. "Fuck, hurry up and strip."

Jimin stood up and began to remove his clothes as Jungkook prepared himself. As soon as Jungkook finished, Jimin placed himself on Jungkook's lap.

"Don't you need me to prep you?" Jimin shook his head. "I'll be fine, just hurry, Hoseok-hyung will be over soon." Jungkook pushed Jimin next to him and stood up. He grabbed Jimin's waist and placed him up on his knees.

Jungkook played at Jimin's hole teasingly.

Jimin moaned and whined. "Kookie! Put it in!" Jimin said with a pout. He pushed back and rubbed his entrance against Jungkook's tip. "Please?" Jimin asked in a whisper. Jungkook smirked and very slowly pushed himself inside of Jimin.

He waited a couple seconds before slowly moving in and out of Jimin. Jimin groaned loudly and laid his head and chest on the bed, keeping his ass out for Jungkook. Jungkook gripped Jimin's hips as his thrusts became harsh and sloppy.

Jungkook smirked at all of the little noises Jimin was making. Jungkook leaned forward, one of his palms was pressed against the mattress while the other kept a grip on Jimin's hip. He grunted into Jimin's ear and occasionally moaned. Jimin screamed out and leaned his head back against Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook kept going as he kissed on Jimin's neck, leaving a couple hickeys.

"J-Jungkook, I'm gonna cum!"

Jimin gripped onto the sheets and pushed back against Jungkook as Jungkook continued to plow into him. Jimin's small hand gripped onto one of Jungkook's biceps. Jungkook moaned deep into Jimin's ear. Sending shivers down the elder's spine, causing him to release. Jimin moaned out extremely loud. He breathed heavily as Jungkook continued, trying to reach his own climax. Jimin could feel himself beginning to grow hard again. 

"Fuck, Jungkook hurry up!" 

Jungkook slammed his hips down and moaned out loudly as he released inside of Jimin. The both of them laid there out of breath. "Kooks, could you move so I can take a quick shower before Hobi-hyung gets here?" Jungkook moved and laid next to Jimin. Jimin sat up and began to get up. Jungkook grabbed him by his waist, he wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and held him tightly. "No, stay and sleep with me." 

Jimin turned around in Jungkook's arms and smiled. "I have to go shower, Kookie. We can sleep together later." Jungkook pouted and sat up a bit to hoover over Jimin. "Promise?" Jimin smiled up at Jungkook and nodded. "I promise, Kookie." Jungkook smiled and kissed Jimin. Jimin blushed and covered his mouth once Jungkook pulled away. "What?" "You kissed me, you never kiss me when we have sex or before or after. I've never even been-" Jungkook reconnected their lips, this time Jimin kissed back. 

Jimin tilted his head back into the pillow as Jungkook bit down on Jimin's lip. Jimin pulled away and blushed more as he looked at Jungkook, covering his mouth again. Jungkook smirked and chuckled a bit. "You've really never kissed anyone before, have you?" Jimin pouted and shook his head. "You're so cute, hyung." Jungkook whispered, he chuckled as Jimin's face became a darker shade of red. 

"Thank you..." 

Jungkook leaned down to kiss Jimin again, but stopped. "So, I was your first for both?" Jimin bit his bottom lip and nodded sheepishly. "Ugh! I was hoping you'd never know!" Jungkook smiled and kissed Jimin again. "But the very first time..." "I prepared myself." Jimin blushed and sighed. "This is all so embarrassing. Can I go now?" Jungkook gave Jimin his cute bunny smile. "Hmm..... Nope!" Jungkook said before he began to tickle the elder. Jimin's laughter filled the room. 

Namjoon was setting a cup of tea in front of Jin in the dinning room. "Hopefully They won't start again." Namjoon said as he shuttered at the thought. "I so knew he was a bottom." Jin said with a smirk as he took a sip of his tea. Namjoon chuckled and also took a drink. Hoseok walked into the apartment. "Hey guys, what's up?" He said as he sat down next to Jin and Namjoon.

"Oh nothing." Jin said with a shrug. 

All of their head turned towards Hoseok and Jungkook's shared room. "Whose in there with Jungkook?" Jin looked at Namjoon. "We have no clue, they finished not too long ago, maybe we should leave before they start again!" Namjoon suggested. Jin looked over at the time. Jimin moaned loudly. Hoseok's eyes widened. He smiled before he suggested something to his friends.

"Well, anyone wanna go see a super cute baby?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Shouldn't we of told Jimin not to go home?"

Jin looked back at Hoseok and smiled. "Right! Thanks Hobi, I'll send him a text right now." Jin looked at Namjoon who was driving. He sighed and texted Yoongi.

—

"Well, Mi-young is fast asleep." Taehyung said as he crawled onto his bed, sitting next to Yoongi. Yoongi smiled. "Good." He pulled Taehyung onto his lap. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to hyung." Taehyung said as he looked into Yoongi's eyes.

"I thought we had some unfinished business to take care of." Yoongi said before leaning forward and kissing Taehyung.

Taehyung smiled as he kissed Yoongi back, he brought his hands up to cup Yoongi's face in them. Yoongi slipped his hands up Taehyung's shirt and spread his cold hands out against Taehyung's warm skin.

Taehyung slipped his tongue inside of Yoongi's mouth and placed his hands on Yoongi's shoulders.

Yoongi took over and worked his tongue around Taehyung's. Yoongi's phone buzzed on the night stand. Taehyung pulled away. "Shouldn't you check that?" Yoongi bit his bottom lip and stared at Taehyung's lips. "No way." Taehyung blushed and gave Yoongi a peck on the lips. 

Taehyung gave Yoongi a small smile. "Actually, hyung... I'm kinda tired, could we do a rain check?" Yoongi smiled. "Of course, Taehyung. You should sleep. You can sleep at my place so Mi-young doesn't wake you up." Taehyung smiled and nodded. "Thanks hyung." Taehyung got up and got ready for bed. He walked back out in an over-sized shirt and boxers.

"Is that my shirt?"

Taehyung looked down at the shirt he was wearing. "I must of accidentally put it with my laundry, I'm sorry hyung." "You did my laundry?"

Taehyung blushed and nodded. "I still have the key to your apartment and I just thought I'd help you out since you've been helping me, I mean it's not that much compared to what-" Yoongi chuckled. "You're adorable. Thank you very much, Taehyung." Taehyung blushed and bit down on his bottom lip.

Yoongi's phone went off again. He sighed and picked it up, and read Jin's message. "Do you mind if Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jin-hyung come over? They needed to get out of the house." Taehyung shook his head. "I don't mind." Yoongi smiled and texted Jin back before looking at the other message he had received. Yoongi began to laugh.

"Wheein is hilarious." Yoongi said after he had stopped laughing.

Taehyung narrowed his eyes as he looked at Yoongi. "You're talking to Wheein? Already?" Yoongi nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I actually just asked her out." Taehyung's eyebrows raised."Oh. Really? That's great. When are you two going out?" Yoongi shrugged. "She said it depends on your schedule for next week." Taehyung clicked his tongue.

"That sucks, I'm booked next week."

He crawled back onto Yoongi's lap. Yoongi pouted. Taehyung's heart ached, he grabbed Yoongi's chin and lifted it up, pressing a kiss onto Yoongi's plump lips.

"Hyung, I don't think I'm tired anymore." Taehyung whispered against Yoongi's lips.

Yoongi smirked and flipped themselves over so he was hovering over Taehyung. Yoongi kissed Taehyung lips then moved along his jawline, down to his neck. Yoongi slowly licked it. Taehyung's breath hitched, he instinctively pushed his hips upwards. He accidentally grind his crotch against Yoongi's. 

They both moaned out.

Taehyung bit his lip and reached down to unbutton and unzip Yoongi's pants. Yoongi kissed Taehyung roughly, he bit down on the younger's lip as Taehyung reached down Yoongi's jeans to rub Yoongi's clothed cock. Taehyung moaned. He pushed Yoongi off of him and moved down and pulled Yoongi's pants and boxers off. 

Taehyung kneeled down at the foot of the bed as Yoongi moved down. Yoongi's shirt was covering his cock. "Take the shirt off." Taehyung said impatiently. "Shhh, wait." Yoongi said as he placed his finger over Taehyung's lips. There was a faint knock.

"I think they're here." 

Taehyung groaned and stood up. He threw Yoongi's pants and boxers on the bed before leaving to open the front door. Taehyung peeked his head out and sighed. "He's over here." Namjoon, Jin and Hoseok all thanked Taehyung as they walked inside.

"He's in my room."

Jin covered his mouth as he began to chuckle. Namjoon bit his lip to keep from laughing. Hoseok looked around. "What?" Jin laughed and pointed at Taehyung's neck. "Had fun?" Namjoon asked. "We didn't interrupt did we?"

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "These are from earlier today, okay? And we may or may not have been doing something before you guys got here." Yoongi walked out of Taehyung's room, fully clothed. Taehyung pouted and sighed.

"Anyways, have fun, I'm going to go sleep." Taehyung walked into his room and grabbed his things before walking over to the door.

"Tae?"

Taehyung looked at Yoongi. "Oh, right. I'm sorry hyung, I forgot." Taehyung set his stuff down next to the door and walked over to Yoongi. He wrapped his arms around Yoongi's waist and kissed him. Yoongi blushed and raised his eyebrows. He kissed Taehyung back. He kissed him a couple more times before pulling away and looking at the younger.

"Good night, Yoongi-hyung." Taehyung said softly before pressing one more kiss onto Yoongi's lips.

Taehyung walked back over to the door and picked up his things. "Good night hyungs!" Taehyung gave them his cute boxy smiled before leaving. Yoongi blushed more before smiling a bit.

—

"Sooo... you and Tae...?" Yoongi looked at Namjoon. "No, no no. That was... well, I'm not sure. I think we've just gotten use to being this way with each other." Yoongi shrugged and sat on the couch. Hoseok sat next to him and examined his neck.

"Dude, I think he's into you, like for real." Hoseok said.

Jin sighed and sat on the other side of Yoongi, while Namjoon sat on the floor in front of them. "Don't give him false hope, Hobi." Hoseok scrunched his nose up. "I'm your guy's hope, it's what I do. Well, not false hope but I give you guys hope... whatever! You know what I mean." Yoongi and Namjoon chuckled at Jin's and Hoseok's bickering.

Hoseok sighed and turned Yoongi's head so Jin could get a better look. "You see this hickey/ bite mark right there?" Hoseok asked as he point to one of the marks over Yoongi's vain. Jin leaned over and looked. "Yes?"

"See how it's darker than the rest?" Jin sighed. "Where are you getting at?" Hoseok looked at Yoongi. "Did you kiss that spot once he was done making that?" Yoongi shrugged. "I don't remember." Hoseok sighed. "If he did AND smiled afterwards, he definitely likes you." 

Jin rolled his eyes and looked at Namjoon. Namjoon smiled and shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter, he's going to go out with Jungkook." "Jungkook hasn't asked him out yet, right?" Namjoon asked. Yoongi nodded. "Then why don't you beat him to it and ask the boy out?" Yoongi sighed. "I can't." Hoseok groaned. "Why not, hyung? It's clearly obvious that you two want to be together." Yoongi shrugged.

"I met someone else."

—

Taehyung sighed to himself and moved from wall. He walked into Yoongi's room and laid down on the bed. He looked around Yoongi's room. "Ugh. Why did I let myself fall for him? I'm so fucking stupid." Taehyung put a pillow over his face and groaned into it.

His phone began to go off next to him. Taehyung sighed before reaching over and answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tae, What are you doing tomorrow?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda shit, but I haven't been feeling my best lately. Also, my new Yoongi tattoo was itching like crazy the whole time I was writing and I can't scratch it! >.< Oh well, I'll try to write a better one later on c:

"Okay? And? You are IN LOVE with Taehyung. Why would you just stop fighting for him?" Jin asked.

"He's really excited to go out with Jungkook." Yoongi said with a shrug. Namjoon was staring out into space as he spoke. "I don't really think Yoongi-hyung fought for him to begin with. As soon as Jungkook showed interest, he backed down. Perhaps, he feels like he's not good enough for Taehyung, or that Taehyung will get bored and move on." Namjoon took a deep breath, sighing as he breathed out.

"Or he's so afraid of being in love with someone and them actually reciprocating those feels, that he's decided to close himself off. That's why he hasn't made a move. But he's so in love and infatuated with Taehyung that he really really wants to get rid of the feelings that hold him back from loving and being with Taehyung. But, he doesn't know what that something is."

Yoongi, Jin, and Hoseok were all staring at Namjoon. "Whoa...." Hoseok said. "Joonie, that was deep." Jin said. Yoongi looked at Namjoon then at the wall that Taehyung's apartment and his own shared. Namjoon blushed and rubbed his neck. "Sorry..." Yoongi shook his head. "It's fine, it was just kinda scary how accurate you were...." "Can you like read minds or something?" Hoseok asked. Jin and Yoongi both have Hoseok a look before they all erupted into laughter.

"Shit."

"Oh! I'll get her! I've been wanting to hold her all day!" Hoseok said before he shot up and ran towards Mi-Young's room. "Hyung, you okay?" Namjoon asked. Yoongi shrugged and leaned back. "I'm just thinking.... still, processing everything you just said." Hoseok walked back in with Mi-young in his arms. 

Jin winced and covered his ears. "Why won't she stop screaming?" Hoseok shrugged and continued to bounce her in his arms. Yoongi got up and took her from him. "Hobi, she's burning up." Yoongi sighed and handed her back to Hoseok. "I'm gonna go get Taehyung." Yoongi said before running over to his apartment and knocking on the door. 

"Tae!"

It took Taehyung a couple minutes, but he eventually shuffled out of bed and walked to the door. He opened the door for Yoongi. "Hyung?" "Tae- why are you crying?" Taehyung sniffled. "Bad dream, what's wrong hyung?" Yoongi wanted to hold the younger and kiss him until he felt better, but he had to think of Mi-young first. "Mi-young, she's got a fever. Put some pants on, we have to get her to the hospital." Taehyung pushed past Yoongi and ran into his apartment. He grabbed Mi-young from Hoseok and felt her forehead. 

"Hyung?" All of the older boys turned in his direction. Taehyung blushed and handed Mi-young to Yoongi. "Jin-hyung, could you stay with the dogs?" Jin nodded. "We'll stay until you guys get back." Jin said. Taehyung nodded and thanked him before running to put pants on. 

Twenty minutes later, Yoongi and were waiting in Mi-young's hospital room while she slept. "Tae, are you okay?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung nodded. "I'm just worried about Mi-young." Yoongi sighed and made the younger look at him. "No, I meant because of earlier, when I came and got you. I know you weren't crying over a nightmare." 

Taehyung sighed and pouted. Yoongi smiled and leaned in closer. "Please tell me, TaeTae?" Taehyung blushed and smirked. "No." Yoongi smirked and leaned in more. "You're a brat. You'll tell me eventually." Taehyung giggled a bit. "Sure, hyungie." Yoongi smiled and looked down at Taehyung's lips. He kissed Taehyung, moving his hand up to rest it on Taehyung's neck. He placed it back down on his knee when Taehyung abruptly moved back. Yoongi pouted as he looked at the younger. "Tae-?" "Yoongi-hyung, we can't." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the doctor and his assistance who walked in. 

"Mr. Kim, Mr. Min. We'd like to keep Mi-young over night, until her fever breaks." Taehyung nodded. "My assistant will be staying here to keep an eye on her, so you and Mr. Min can go home and get some rest." Taehyung shook his head. "No, I want to stay with her." The doctor smiled at Taehyung. "Mr. Kim, I assure you, she is in good hands. We'll call if anything happens. We really do insist that you both go home." Yoongi place his hands on Taehyung's shoulders.

"Babe, we can come back here in the morning, as soon as you wake up." Taehyung pouted. "I have to work tomorrow." Yoongi smiled. "I'm off tomorrow, I'll stay with her all day and message you throughout the day. And if she's feeling better, I'll bring her up to see you. Okay?" Taehyung nodded and leaned back into Yoongi who was standing behind him. 

They thanked the doctors before walking over to Mi-young and kissing her good bye and good night. Yoongi sighed as he started the car. He froze as he heard soft cries coming from the boy next to him. "Aw Tae, its just a fever. She'll be okay baby." Yoongi said as he rubbed Taehyung's back. Taehyung nodded and wiped his tears. "I've just never been with out her for this long. The longest was a day when she was with my parents." Taehyung sighed and sniffled. "It'll be okay. I promise." Taehyung nodded and leaned his head against the window. 

— 

Taehyung sluggishly walked to his apartment and opened the door. Jin got up and walked over to them. "They kept her?" Yoongi nodded. "Yeah, its late. I think Taehyung needs to go to bed." Yoongi said softly. Jin nodded and woke up Namjoon and Hoseok. "Keep us posted, you can tell me more about it tomorrow. I'll come over and see you." Yoongi nodded and thanked them before they exited Taehyung's apartment. Yoongi helped the younger into his bed. He turned off the light and began to talk to his apartment. "Hyung?" Yoongi turned and walked back over to Taehyung. "Yeah?" "Stay. Please? I don't want to be alone." 

Yoongi smiled softly and crawled into bed with Taehyung. "Are we calling off dinner with your parents tomorrow?" Taehyung sighed and turned his back to Yoongi. "No, we'll just bring her along." Yoongi nodded although Taehyung couldn't see. He laid on his back and stared at Taehyung's ceiling. 

"Hyung?" 

"Hmm?"

"Could you hold me?"

Yoongi looked at the back of Taehyung's head before wrapping his arms around the boy's small waist. Taehyung pouted and turned a bit to look at Yoongi. "I meant, could you hold me, like spoon me, cuddle with me." Yoongi blushed and scooted a bit closer. 

Taehyung sighed and move back so his ass was pressed against Yoongi's crotch. Taehyung chuckled at some of the noises Yoongi had involuntarily made. Yoongi blushed and tickled Taehyung's side a bit. "Don't laugh at me! I didn't know you were going to do that." 

Taehyung giggled and squirmed a bit. "Tae-" Taehyung giggled again as Yoongi's breath hit the back of his neck, tickling him. Yoongi bit his bottom lip. "Taehyung-ah." Taehyung moved again. Yoongi gripped Taehyung's hip. "Taehyung-ah." Yoongi said with a growl. The younger froze and began to turn completely red. 

"I'm s-sorry hyung!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also just really wanted to thank you all for reading this weird, kinda shitty, story c: cx
> 
> 고맙습니다.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe c: 
> 
> Enjoy c; 
> 
> This fucking tattoo still. Itches. Ugh it needs to be two weeks already. Also, I have to keep it hidden from my grandparents and it’s a pretty decent size... and it’s of Yoongi sooo yeah... they haven’t seen it yet, but like I’m waiting for the day! Okay sorry, now...
> 
> Enjoy c; c; c;

"I swear, if you move again, you won't be going to work tomorrow." Yoongi growled into Taehyung's ear. 

Taehyung blushed and tried his best to stay still, but his hip started to numb. Taehyung bit his lip as he tried to move without moving against Yoongi. It didn't work. Taehyung's eyes widen as he felt the elder poking his behind. "I told you not to move." Yoongi said in a deep voice. Taehyung bit his bottom lip harder and rubbed his ass against Yoongi. 

Yoongi moaned into Taehyung's ear before he sat up a bit and began to attack his neck. Taehyung tilted his head into the pillow to give Yoongi better access. He continued to grind against Yoongi. 

Taehyung closed his eyes as Yoongi began to grind back, slipping his hand up Taehyung's shirt as he did. Taehyung whimpered a bit when Yoongi removed his lips from his neck. 

Yoongi smirked and waited for Taehyung to turn his head a bit. Taehyung turned to look at the older with hooded eyelids. Yoongi leaned down and kissed Taehyung. 

He bit down on Taehyung's bottom lip, gaining access into Taehyung's mouth. Yoongi slid his hand down Taehyung's side. He grabbed the band of Taehyung's boxers and pulled them off of the younger.

Yoongi pulled away from Taehyung to pull both of their shirts off. Taehyung turned to face Yoongi. He gave him light kisses as he began to remove Yoongi's pants. Taehyung pulled his boxers down and wrapped his hand around Yoongi's cock. 

He slowly began to move it up and down. Yoongi sighed out in satisfaction and kissed along Taehyung's jawline. Taehyung spat into his hand and moved it faster. Yoongi moaned and turned Taehyung back around. He pressed his tip into Taehyung's entrance. 

"Wait." Yoongi said breathlessly. "Do you have lube?" Taehyung shook his head and pushed back. "I don't want to hurt you." Taehyung blushed and pushed back further. "Hyung, please, just- come on- you're driving me crazy..." Taehyung bit his lip as he looked back at Yoongi. 

Yoongi gripped onto Taehyung's hip and he pushed himself inside all the way. Taehyung gasped, his eyes closed shut. Yoongi watched as his pretty lips glistening in the dim moonlight that shone through the window. Yoongi blushed. Taehyung was absolutely beautiful to him. 

He bit down on his bottom lip as he slowly began to move his hips back and forth. Yoongi reached down and wrapped his hand around Taehyung's cock. He kept the same rhythm as his thrusts. Taehyung whimpered a bit as Yoongi thrusted faster. Yoongi pressed Taehyung's hips down, causing himself to slightly move his position. He thrusted back inside Taehyung. 

Yoongi's eyes widened a bit as he watched Taehyung scream out his name. "Tae-" Taehyung cut him off. "Again." Yoongi kissed on Taehyung's neck as he continued to move his hips. Taehyung moaned but pouted a bit. "Hyung, do it-" Taehyung gasped and screamed out again, but even louder. 

Yoongi had bitten down on his neck the same time he had thrusted inside of Taehyung. Taehyung sighed out in satisfaction as he began to come down from hitting his climax. 

Taehyung gripped Yoongi's hand as he finished. Yoongi released and moaned. He sighed out against the nape of Taehyung's neck, causing the younger to shiver. 

Yoongi moved from inside of Taehyung, allowing the younger to turn around and faced him. Taehyung smiled as he looked into Yoongi's eyes, giggling a bit. "Hyung?"

Yoongi blushed a bit and looked down at Taehyung's lips before kissing him. He smiled against Taehyung's lips before kissing him again. Taehyung giggled and pulled away. 

"Hyung! Stop it, I'm trying to ask you something." Yoongi smiled and chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, Tae. Go ahead, ask away." Taehyung bit his bottom lip and looked down at Yoongi's chest. He watched as Yoongi's chest slow raised and fell back down. 

"Um, hyung? Was... was that your first time?" Taehyung blushed as he looked up into Yoongi's eyes. Yoongi blushed a bit gave Taehyung a small smile. "Yes." 

Taehyung giggled and pinched Yoongi's cheek. "Awww, I was my hyungie's first time? Cute." Yoongi pouted and started to turn on his side. 

Taehyung laughed and poked Yoongi's back. "Nooo, I'm sorry! I just.... Well, I'm just surprised that you had never had sex before. You lasted a long time." Taehyung said with a smirk. 

Yoongi turned over and glared at the younger. "I had a lot of practice." Yoongi said as he raised his right hand. 

Taehyung laughed and inched closer to Yoongi. He wrapped his arms around Yoongi's waist and placed his head on Yoongi's chest. "Get some sleep Yoongi-hyung." 

Yoongi let a couple minutes of silence pass before he began to play with Taehyung's hair. "Tae?" Yoongi whispered sweetly. Taehyung smiled to himself before tilting his head up to look at Yoongi. 

“Yes hyung?” Taehyung said as he looked up at the older with his pretty brown eyes. Yoongi turned red, it felt like his heart was swelling up. “I- um... just. thank you, I guess.”  
Taehyung arched an eyebrow. “For?” 

Yoongi smiled a bit. “For um, being my first time. I’m glad it was you.” Taehyung blushed and smiled. “You’re adorable... go to sleep hyung.” Taehyung said as he turned his head back around, smiling to himself as he started to fall asleep. 

Yoongi sighed out and pouted before letting sleep take over him.

—

Yoongi woke up the next morning with a heavy weight on him. He groaned a bit before opening his eyes to see Taehyung on top of him, clinging onto him like a koala to a tree branch. Yoongi chuckled a bit before kissing the top of Taehyung's head.

Yoongi laid there, running his fingers through Taehyung's hair. He leaned forward a bit to smell Taehyung's hair. "Hyung?" Yoongi blushed and cursed under his breath. "Good morning Taehyung."

Taehyung sat up and stretched. He pouted as he rubbed his eyes and yawn. Yoongi smiled as he watched him. "You're so fucking cute!" Yoongi exclaimed. Taehyung pouted more and looked around. "What time is it?" Yoongi smiled. "Early, it's almost eight in the morning." Taehyung moves to lay on top of the elder again, but Yoongi got up before he could. 

Taehyung whined. "Hyungieee! Come back and cuddle with me." Taehyung said with a pout. Yoongi chuckled at his cuteness and leaned over to give him a kiss on top of his head. "I have to go get Mi-young." 

Taehyung perked up. "Really?!" Yoongi laughed. "Yeah, you'll get to see her before you have to go to work." Taehyung smiled and laid back down. "Okay! Hurry and get her please!" Yoongi smiled and crawled onto the bed, hovering over Taehyung. "I'm gonna go get ready at my place, then leave. So, could I have my good bye kiss now?" Taehyung looked up at the elder and blushed. 

He brought the blanket up to cover half of his face so that only his eyes and the bridge of his nose showed. Yoongi smiled and kissed Taehyung's forehead, causing the younger to look up and cross his eyes. Yoongi laughed more. 

"Alright, I guess I'll just leave without it!" Yoongi stood up and started to walk over to the door but was almost knocked over by Taehyung pouncing on him. "No!" Taehyung said as he wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck and his legs around his waist. 

Yoongi walked to the living room and sighed. "Yep, it's okay though. I think I'll survive." Yoongi placed his hand on the door knob. Taehyung jumped down and pouted. “Hyung! Turn around!” Yoongi smiled and obeyed. 

Taehyung smiled back and grabbed Yoongi’s face. “Be back soon, okay?” Yoongi nodded bit his lower lip. “Aish! Don’t do that! You’ll make me horny and I’ll have to jerk off, I’d rather not get hard before work. I’d rather just get hard at work.” Yoongi chuckled. “I mean, it’s pretty hot when you do jerk off-“ Yoongi blushed before stopping himself. 

Taehyung smirked. “Ah. So, hyung, have you gone through all of my videos yet?” Yoongi turned red and smiled. “Okay, bye Tae!” Taehyung chuckled, but didn’t let go of his grip on Yoongi’s face. Yoongi sighed. “Tae-“ Taehyung kissed Yoongi softly. They both smiled onto the kiss and instantly wrapped their arms around each other. 

Taehyung played with the back of Yoongi’s hair while Yoongi’s hands wondered down to Taehyung’s ass and squeezed it. Yoongi bit down on the younger’s bottom lip, Taehyung moaned and pulled away. 

“No, go get ready!” Taehyung said as he pushed Yoongi out the door. “But-“ “Bye hyung, See you in a couple minutes.” Taehyung said with his boxy smile as he waved, before shutting the door on Yoongi’s face. Yoongi smiled to himself as he walked to his place to get ready. 

After feeding Holly and Yeotan, Taehyung when to lay back down on his bed. He looked over at the nightstand and saw Yoongi’s phone. 

He quickly got up and put on a pair of boxers before grabbing the elder’s phone. He walked to his living room. Yoongi’s phone went off in his hand. He looked down instinctively. His heart shattered a bit as he read the text message.

Wheein:  
Yes! I can’t wait for tomorrow! I’ll see you at 8!

Taehyung frowned and blinked back a couple tears. He was hurt, angry, and sad all at the same time. But he decided that he would wait to see if Yoongi would still end up going out with her. 

He collected himself and opened the door. Yoongi was walking down the hallway. “Hyung!” Yoongi stopped and turned to face Taehyung. He smiled and walked back over to Taehyung. “Yeah, baby?” Taehyung forced a smile on his face. “Here, you forgot your phone.” Taehyung said as he handed Yoongi his phone. Yoongi smiled. “Thanks, I’ll see you in a bit.” Yoongi took a step forward. 

“Hyung, I’ll see you when you get back. You already kissed me good bye.” Yoongi smiled. “Right... okay, bye Tae.” Taehyung waved to Yoongi before walking back into his apartment. He got a quick shower before grabbing his phone. He pressed onto the screen before pressing the phone to his ear

It rang twice before it was picked up.

Taehyung smiled. “Hi hyung.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me please D; I can't help my brain!

"Hey, Tae. What's up?" Jungkook asked. "Oh nothing, just waiting for Yoongi-hyung to get back with Mi-young." "Oh right, I heard about that. I hope she's feeling better." Taehyung smiled a bit. "Thank you, hyung." 

Taehyung was quiet for a minute. "Tae?" Taehyung smiled. "I'm sorry, um I called because I was wondering if you wanted to go out, tomorrow." "Really? Like a date?" Taehyung chuckled a bit at Jungkook's enthusiasm. "Yeah! So, do you want to?" "Sure! I'll come pick you up at-" "Six! Six is perfect, I just have to find a babysitter." "Jiminie-hyung will do it, right hyung?" Taehyung could hear faint whispers in the background before they started to get louder, he could tell it was Jimin. Jimin sighed out. "I can watch her Tae." Taehyung squealed with excitement. "Thank you hyung! Okay, I'll see you both tomorrow!"

"Really, Jungkook?" Jimin asked the man who was on top of him. Jungkook smiled and set his phone off to the side. "What?" Jimin rolled his eyes and tried to push Jungkook off of him, but the younger pinned him down to the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Jungkook asked in a whisper.

Jimin bit his bottom lip and struggled against Jungkook's strength. "To get ready to go to class." Jungkook smirked and leaned down, he began to place small, soft kisses on Jimin's neck. "You'd rather go to school, then stay here in bed with me all day?" Jungkook asked, he spoke into Jimin's neck, causing the older to close his eyes. "Well, no, but I should-" Jimin moaned and gripped onto Jungkook's bicep, digging his nails into Jungkook's soft skin. Jungkook licked the spot he had just bitten, before leaning in close to Jimin's ear. "Stay." Jungkook said in a husky voice. 

Taehyung jumped up once he heard a knock on the door. He ran from his room to the living room. "How is she-" Taehyung started to say as he opened the door. "Oh, hi dad and umm..?" 

Taehyung's father moved past Taehyung and walked inside his apartment, followed by the man who was with him. The man turned to face Taehyung, as well as Taehyung's father. His father cleared his throat. "Uh, son? Don't you have a scarf or something?" Taehyung blushed and moved his hand up to touch one of the bite marks Yoongi's had left. 

"No, dad. I don't. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Taehyung's father looked from Taehyung to the other man. "No, let's just wait for Yoongi. Taehyung sighed and gestured for them to sit on the couch. "Would either of you like anything? Water? Soda?" The other man shook his head. "No, son. We're fine." Taehyung sighed and headed towards the kitchen. "I have to finish cleaning the dishes." 

-

Yoongi smiled at Mi-young as he walked to Taehyung's apartment. He opened the door. "Baby! I-" Yoongi stopped speaking once his eyes fell upon the two men sitting on the couch. Taehyung walked in and smiled. "Mi-young!" Taehyung walked over and took her from Yoongi. Taehyung pouted as he looked up at Yoongi. "Babe?" 

Taehyung looked over at the man who had came with his father, then back at Yoongi. Taehyung furrowed his eye brows before gasping. He quickly looked back at the man then at Yoongi. "Is he-" "Yeah." Yoongi said as he finally looked at Taehyung. "It's nice to meet you, Taehyung." Taehyung took and shook his extended hand. 

The door opened again. "You're here too?" Yoongi asked as he looked at one of the women who had walked in. "Of course, Min Yoongi. You have a lot of explaining to do." Yoongi pinched the bridge of his nose. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." "LANGUAGE!" the woman yelled. Mi-young began to cry. "Oh my! she's precious! Let us take her." The woman said as she took Mi-young from Taehyung and calmed her down along with Taehyung's mother. 

Taehyung sighed and turned to his father. "Dad, I'm really tired of you just showing up here without any warning. Then, you go ahead and bring Yoongi-hyung's parents along with you, without asking him if it was okay." Taehyung sighed and grabbed Yoongi's hand and dragged him over to the kitchen.

"Hyung, I'm so so sorry. I had-" Yoongi smiled down at Taehyung and caressed the younger's cheek. "It's okay baby, you didn't know." Taehyung sighed and nodded. "Still-" Yoongi chuckled. "Tae, it's fine. Really..." Yoongi gave Taehyung a sad smiled before kissing his forehead.

Taehyung watched as he walked back into the living room, before he followed him. "Son, you should sit down." Yoongi and Taehyung both looked at their parents. "Dad, is everything okay?" Taehyung asked as he and Yoongi sat down on the couch. Yoongi pulled Taehyung closer. 

"Yoongi, there's no point in doing that anymore, we're just going to tell him." Taehyung's heart was pounding against his chest. "Tell me what? Oh my god. You're not like my long lost brother or cousin or something are you? We had sex last night hyung-" "No! Taehyung, please, none of us needed to know that." Taehyung's father said.

Yoongi hung his head low. "Jeez, son. You didn't have to go that far." Yoongi's father quipped. Taehyung started to move away from Yoongi. "Yoongi. What the fuck are they talking about?" Yoongi looked up at Taehyung with tears in his eyes. "I-I... Tae, please don't be mad at me. I agreed to it at first, not expecting to actually-" Taehyung blinked as a couple tears escaped his eyes. 

"Shut up. I mean... I.." Taehyung began to laugh a bit. "How did I not see this coming? You know you could of told me that this is what that was. Instead of making me....making me think you were helping me out." Yoongi was crying now, he grabbed onto Taehyung's arm. "Taehyung!" Taehyung yanked his arm away and pushed past his father and Yoongi's . He took Mi-young and went to get her bag. 

When he came back, Yoongi was still crying his heart out on the couch. His father was blocking his way. "Move dad. I have to go to work." Taehyung's father scoffed. "Son, I know you don't have an actual job. I don't mind if you live-" "Fuck you. I do have a fucking job." Taehyung's father raised his eyebrows. Yoongi had stopped crying enough to watch Taehyung stand up for himself. 

"Oh really? What-" "I'm a porn star!" Taehyung proclaimed. 

Everyone gasped except Yoongi. He smiled a bit at their reactions. Taehyung smirked. He walked over and got his computer, opening it up and pulling up one of his videos. "Eat your heart out, dad." Taehyung said as he shoved the computer in his dad's hands. He walked over to the door. 

"Oh, and if you don't like that one, I do plenty of different things. I'm sure Yoongi could help you." Taehyung looked over at Yoongi and scoffed. He smiled and opened the door. "Thank you all for coming, um fuck you all and have a nice day." 

Yoongi jumped a bit once the door slammed shut. It took him a minute to get up from the couch and run after him. Yoongi's father grabbed his arm. "Son, don't worry. Mr. Kim will make him cooperate. I don't understand why you're so upset-" "Because I fucking love him dad! I am in love with him. Please fucking move out of my way so I can talk to him." Yoongi pulled his father's arm off of him and ran past his mother and Taehyung's.

He ran out to the parking lot and spotted Taehyung's car. Taehyung was about the pull out of his parking space, but pushed on the breaks once Yoongi jumped behind his car. "Taehyung!"

Taehyung rolled his eyes and put the car in park before getting out. "Min Yoongi, if you don't fucking move-" "Taehyung, please... let me explain everything..." Taehyung chuckled a bit as he wiped his tears away. "What is there to explain, Yoongi? You and your family, and my parents, thought you could all just USE me. Yoongi, you fucking idiot, they're using you too. Are they paying-" Yoongi hung his head. Taehyung smirked. "I thought so. Am I just a fucking business transaction for everyone? How did I not know who you were?" Yoongi sighed and wiped at his eyes. 

"My dad never really let the press and media see me... Taehyung, I'm really sorry... You are not a business transaction to me." Taehyung walked over to Yoongi. "You're right. I'm money to you, tuition. You and I would merge our father's companies together, right?" Yoongi tried to place his hands on Taehyung's biceps, but the younger swatted his hands away. "No. Just fucking stay away from me, Yoongi." Taehyung got back in his car. 

Yoongi moved out of the way and watched as Taehyung left. Yoongi clutched his chest as he began to cry again. He felt as if a cement truck and fallen on him. 

He couldn't breathe, his chest felt like it was getting tighter by the second like gears in a windup doll. Yoongi made his way back up to Taehyung's apartment and sat down on the couch. "Yoongi-" Yoongi's father started to say. "Get the fuck out." Yoongi whispered. "Son-" "I said get the fuck out! You fucking ruined everything! I was going to tell him... He hates me now. So, fuck you and your money. I don't need it. I just lost everything anyways." Yoongi called for Holly before leaving to go to his own apartment. 

Yoongi was laying on his couch when there was a knock on the door. "Dad, I swear to God, if you came back here- I told you hours ago to go fuck yourself." The person cleared their throat. "Um, actually, Yoongi-ah. It's me, Jin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's confused, don't worry, I'll clear things up in the next chapter. Also, I might not post during the day. I gotta go to my cousin's wedding.... might update at the reception... I hate socializing, especially with snobby rich people >.> I hope most of them aren't snobby... Anyways! As always: Thank you for reading! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

"Hyung... I don't know what to do."

Jin glared at the younger before slapping him upside the head. "You're so fucking stupid." Yoongi pouted and rubbed his head. "Hyung, please, I know that already. I just-" Yoongi sighed.

"He doesn't want to talk to me or see me or anything. I-I was going to tell him. If they hadn't came and fucked everything up. If they had just given me time to tell him how I actually feel-" "If, if, if! Yoongi, just fucking go tell him now!" Jin yelled. Yoongi sniffled and shook his head. "He's at work."

Jin sighed and shook his own head. "I can't believe you'd be that fucking stupid." "I know... I'm sorry hyung..." Jin tilted his head a bit to look into Yoongi's eyes. "It isn't me who you should be apologizing to."

"Taehyung? Are you okay?" Wheein asked as she began to pack her makeup bag. Taehyung sighed and nodded. "Yeah. So, What are you and Yoongi-hyung doing tomorrow, noona?"

Wheein blushed and looked at Taehyung through the mirror. "He told you that we were going out?" Taehyung nodded. "He informed me in case I had plans and needed someone to watch Mi-young." Wheein nodded and smiled at Taehyung. "He's just taking me to the coffee shop, then the book store."

Taehyung chuckled a bit. Wheein furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. "I'm sorry noona, it's just... that's such a Yoongi type of da-date..." Taehyung stood up and looked up at the ceiling as he began to pace, fanning his face to keep from crying. "Taehyung? Are you sure you're okay?" Taehyung nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm just fine, noona. Thank you, I should go see director-nim."

After about three hours, Taehyung was sitting back down in front of the mirror. Wheein was removing his make up as he stared at himself in the mirror. He sighed out and gave Wheein a small smile. He thanked her before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it down on the sink. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water after removing his clothes. He sighed out as it hit his skin. He stood there for a moment before the tears he had been holding back came rushing out of his eyes. Taehyung covered his face as he began to cry more.

—

Yoongi stood and watched out of his peep-hole for hours. He nervously bit his lip as he waited. He scrambled to open his door once he saw Taehyung walk up to his door.

Taehyung walked into his apartment, leaving the door open. Yoongi walked out of his apartment and into Taehyung's. He shut the door behind him and waited for Taehyung to put a sleeping Mi-young down in her crib. Taehyung walked back out and locked eyes with Yoongi. He walked over to the older and pointed at the door. "Not in here. Mi-young is sleeping. Let's go to the roof."

Yoongi looked at the thin ladder that lead up to the roof. Taehyung looked over the ledge and down at Yoongi. "Well? Come on."

Yoongi sighed before following Taehyung up. He walked over to the younger. Taehyung sat down on the ledge and set the baby monitor down next to him. Yoongi sat next to him. "Tae-" Taehyung looked over at Yoongi, tears filled his eyes to the brim. Yoongi swallowed back tears. 

"I'm sorry I was so mad at you, hyung..." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What-" Taehyung shook his head before he began to cry. "I judge you for doing the same thing as me. I asked you to pretend for me and I yelled at you for doing the same thing for our parents. I'm sorry-" Yoongi shook his head. "No, Taehyung... Its not the same. You asked me to do it for a night or so, You were going to tell them the truth- You did tell them. You didn't think it was weird that they kept pushing for us to get married?" 

Taehyung scoffed. "No. I thought they were actually happy for me. How stupid was I to actually think that?" Yoongi placed his hand on Taehyung's back. Taehyung frowned. "Hyung, you can stop pretending." Yoongi scooted closer. "Tae-" Taehyung groaned. "No. Just stop it. I know you don't actually like me like that. Hell, I knew that before the truth came out. It's fine, hyung. I'll go through with the wedding, for you. We don't have to talk or interact much until the wedding. You don't have to take care of-" 

"Taehyung, shut up. I am not walking out of that little girl's life. That would just be cruel." Taehyung smiled a bit before standing up. Yoongi stood up as well and turned to face Taehyung, he got closer and placed his hands on the younger's waist. "What- Hyung, I told you that we don't-" Yoongi looked down at Taehyung's lips. "What if I don't want to stop, any of it... Last night-" Taehyung pulled Yoongi's hands off of him. "About last night... was that really your first time?" Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes. "Y-Yeah. And I am actually glad it was with you, Because..." 

Yoongi huffed out a puff of breath he didn't know he had been holding since he climbed up onto the roof. "Because I'm in-" Taehyung bent down and scooped up the baby monitor. Mi-young had started to cry. "I'll see you at the wedding.... I'm gonna have my dad push it up. The quicker this gets done, means the quicker the next five years will go. I'm hoping." 

Yoongi turned his head to hide his hurt. "Alright, well, I'll see you hyung!" Taehyung said before he climb down. Yoongi sighed out and looked over to the horizon. "I am in love with you, Kim Taehyung. I actually want to spend the rest of my life with you." Yoongi groaned and shook his head. "Min Yoongi, you fucking idiot. Why couldn't you get that out while he was standing there?" Yoongi sighed out and decided to stay on the roof for a bit longer.

Taehyung walked back into his apartment and called his father after checking on Mi-young and getting her back to sleep. "Tae-" "Shut up. After Yoongi and I do this for you guys, you have to promise to leave the both of us alone. And you have to make sure that Yoongi's father keeps his promise and continues to pay for his education. Got it?" Taehyung could tell his father was grinning into the phone. "I understand, so the wedding is back on?" Taehyung sighed. 

"Yeah, but, could you move it up?"


	18. Chapter 18

Yoongi sighed as he passed Taehyung's door. It hadn't been long since he had seen Taehyung, but he was missing him badly. Yoongi readjusted his backpack before walking over to the elevator. 

He slowly made his way over to his car. He felt numb, nothing really mattered to him anymore. The two things, the two people who made him genuinely happy were taken away from him. Yoongi's phone buzzed in his hand. He smiled a bit once he read the message he had received from Wheein. Instead of texting her back, he decided to call her. It didn't take her long to answer. 

"Hey, are you busy?" Yoongi asked. "No, what's up?" Yoongi sighed. "I want to skip class, wanna move that coffee date up by two hours?" Wheein chuckled a bit. "Sure, oppa. I'd like that. Same coffee shop?" Yoongi bit down on his bottom lip. "Yeah, I'll see you there in a minute." Yoongi smiled after he had hung up the phone.

He walked back to his apartment and threw his back pack on his couch and sighed out again. He wished he had some excuse to just see Taehyung. Yoongi was startled a but when Holly jump on him. He smiled to himself and leaned down to pet her. "Wanna see Tan?" 

Yoongi walked over to Taehyung's and stared at it for a moment before knocking on it. Taehyung opened the door with a smile, it quickly turned into a frown as he looked at Yoongi. "Oh... hi hyung. What are you doing here?" 

Yoongi opened his mouth to speak, but Holly squeezed between Taehyung and the door. Taehyung chuckled. "Need me to watch her?" Yoongi smiled a bit. "Yeah, could you? I'm going out with Wheein." Taehyung shifted his weight to his other leg. "Oh, like a date? I thought she said that wasn't till eight, its only six." 

Yoongi's eyebrows raised. "She told you about it? How did she seem? Like did she say it was a date?" Taehyung chuckled and bit his tongue to control all the jealousy he was feeling. He hated it, he was trying his best to start the process of getting over the elder, but it was hard when Yoongi was... Well, Yoongi. "She seemed excited. I hope you two have fun. Remember to wear a condom this time." Taehyung said with a smile before he waved and shut the door. 

Yoongi sighed and walked over to the elevator and got on. He pouted once he reached the lobby and pulled his car keys out. Yoongi was surprised once he saw Jungkook walk through the door. "Oh, hey hyung." Jungkook said. Yoongi just nodded in response. Jungkook walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. 

"You're going to see Tae?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook smirked. "Yeah, I was going to help him with school work." Yoongi nodded and turned to walk over to the door. 

"Then, in return, he was going to help me a bit. So, make sure to text one of us before you get home. I doubt you'd want to hear that."Yoongi froze. He blood began to boil. Yoongi walked back over to Jungkook and caught him by the collar of his shirt. "I swear to fucking God. If you hurt Taehyung, I'll kill you." Jungkook chuckled. "So, its okay if you hurt him, just not anyone else?" 

Jimin sighed as he walked through the door. "Getting that stupid car seat was such a pain in- Whoa! Hey, hey, hey!" Jimin said as he stepped in between Yoongi and Jungkook. The both of them looked like they were ready to skin the other alive. 

"Calm down you two. Jesus." Jimin said. Yoongi scoffed. "What? Are you guys going to have a three some?" Jimin raised his eyebrows. "Uh, no. I'm here to get Mi-young." Yoongi rolled his eyes and headed back towards the door. 

"I'll tell you about it later hyung! In great detail!" Jungkook shouted. Yoongi turned around and glared at the younger. Jungkook smirked and pressed the button for the elevator again, it opened up once more. Jungkook and Jimin stepped on. Yoongi pushed the door open with forced before walking over to his car. "Just ignore him, Yoongi." He told himself.

-

"Really Kookie? You should know by now how hyung feels about Taehyung. Why are you still going after him?" Jimin asked. Jungkook shrugged. "Taehyung reached out to me, not the other way around. I was too busy with you." Jimin blushed and played with his car keys. "You won't have to worry about that anymore Kookie, I'm going to tell him." Jungkook's eyes widened the same time as the elevator doors opened. "Seriously?" He asked as he followed Jimin off of the elevator. "Yep! I'm tired of keeping it from him. So, I'm just going to tell him." 

Jungkook rolled his eyes a bit and sighed. "Well, I'm happy for you hyung. I hope it goes well." Jimin turned his head to look at the younger and smiled. "Awe, is baby Kookie gonna miss his play toy?" 

Jungkook smirked and walked up behind Jimin, wrapping his arms around the older's waist. "Yes, yes I am. Seeing as after you confess, this might be the last time we can do things... So! I propose that we have the best sex we've ever had tonight. Hoseok-hyung won't be back from his parents until tomorrow, that gives us plenty of time." Jimin giggle a bit and turned around to look up at the younger. "Okay, but if you have sex with Tae, you better wear a condom." Jungkook smirked. "Deal." 

Yoongi looked at the small coffee shop before he sighed and got out of his car. He walked inside and smiled once he spotted Wheein. He walked over and hugged her. "Hey." "Hi oppa, you okay?" Yoongi smiled and nodded. "I'll go get the coffee, what do you want?" Wheein smiled. "I'll have a vanilla latte." Yoongi nodded before walking over to get in line. 

A couple minutes later, he walked back over to their table with their hot coffees in his hands. He set Wheein's down in from of her before taking his seat. "Wheein?" The young girl looked up, a small smile on her face. "Yes, oppa?" Yoongi sighed and looked at his cup. "I need to tell you the truth about Taehyung and I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad, but also kinda excited... because I'm almost finished with this story. There's a couple more chapters left but its getting close!


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you right away." Yoongi said as he looked down. Wheein smiled and reached out to touch Yoongi's hand. "Oppa, it's fine. I honestly kind of knew already." 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "How-" Wheein chuckled. "I'm sure everyone, except Taehyung, could see it." Yoongi pursed his lips. "You stare at him.... a lot. With big mushy, lovey-dovey, eyes." Yoongi blushed and smiled a bit. 

He shrugged and held his cup in his hands. "I can't help it. You've seen him, you know what his personality is like... so, I just can't help it." Wheein chuckled and patted Yoongi's arm gently. 

"Oppa?" Yoongi looked at her as he took a sip of his coffee. "Go cockblock him. He doesn't want to be with Jungkook anyways." 

Yoongi set his drink down. "How do you know that?" Wheein rolled her eyes. "Because-" Yoongi groaned. "Please don't say it's your womanly instinct or women’s intuition-" 

"BECAUSE, he has never once said a word to me about Jungkook. But he will go on and on about you. One time, he used the whole hour it took me to apply makeup to his body..." Wheein gave Yoongi an accusing look. Yoongi sheepishly smiled. "To talk about you and your adorable gummy smile." Yoongi smiled more, showing her the very same, gummy, smile she was talking about." 

"Oppa, Taehyung loves you. Even if he just admires you, which I'm pretty sure isn't the case, he deserves to know how you feel. And you deserve to move on with your life. With or without Taehyung." 

Yoongi slammed his hands on the table. "You're right! I'm gonna go tell him and just get this off my chest. I feel like I can't breathe or move around in my own skin, I want to tell him so bad, but the timing-" Wheein chuckled. 

"Timing is never right. It's just all about the chances you take, Yoongi-oppa." Yoongi smiled. "Yes! Thank you! I... Fuck it. I’m just gonna go do it." Yoongi stood up and smiled at Wheein as she stood up as well. Yoongi embraced her tightly. "Thank you, Wheein." Wheein chuckled. "You're welcome, oppa. Now, go get your man." 

—

"Hyungiieee! My head hurts." Taehyung said with a pout as he laid his head on Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook smiled and snaked his arm around Taehyung's waist as he closed the laptop and set it aside. "Aww, wanna take a break baby?" Taehyung smiled and nodded. "But what should we do?" Taehyung asked. 

He had noticed the way the elder boy had been eyeing him since he walked through the door. Jungkook smirked and leaned in a bit. "We could have some fun..." Taehyung looked down at Jungkook's lips. He blushed and bit his lip nervously. 

Taehyung lunged forward and kissed Jungkook as soon as he started to think of Yoongi. He had begun to think of Yoongi's hands, the way they would caress his sides. 

The gentleness of his kiss. The way his soft hair felt between Taehyung's fingers. His scent that enveloped Taehyung when Yoongi would hold the younger in his arms.

Jungkook pulled away and reached up to wipe the tears that were falling from Taehyung's face. "Tae, are you okay?" Taehyung stood up and nodded. "Yeah! Could you just give me a minute?" Jungkook nodded and watched Taehyung walk into the restroom. 

Yoongi groaned and hit his head against the steering wheel. "Fucking traffic! I'll just fucking call them damn it!" 

Jungkook leaned over a bit to fish his phone from his pocket. He answered the call. "Hyung? What's up?" Yoongi bit his lip nervously. "I'm almost home. I need to talk to Tae once I get there, so can-" Jungkook sighed. "Yeah, hyung. I understand. We'll see you when you get here. 

Jungkook hung up the call as Taehyung walked back in. "I'm okay now." Taehyung said as he placed himself onto Jungkook's lap. "I'm sorry about that, hyung. It won't happen again..." the younger said as he leaned down and locked him lips with Jungkook's. 

Jungkook pulled away and placed his hands on his waist. "Tae-" Taehyung pouted. "I'm sorry hyung! I didn't mean to start crying... I really do promise it won't happen again." Jungkook sighed. "But Tae-" Taehyung leaned back down and kissed Jungkook again. 

“Please...” he whispered onto Jungkook’s lips. He kissed Jungkook a couple more times until the elder kissed back. Jungkook slipped his hand up Taehyung's shirt as they made out on the couch. 

Taehyung looked up at the handsome boy above him. Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he traced Jungkook's chiseled chest and abs with his pointer finger. Jungkook smirked and removed the condom from his pocket and handed it to Taehyung. 

He discarded their last few pieces of clothing. Taehyung has opened the condom and handed it to Jungkook. Jungkook put it on and positioned himself. 

Taehyung stopped him. "Wait." He got up on his hands and feet. "Okay..." Jungkook kissed on Taehyung's neck as he pushed himself inside of Taehyung. The younger bit his bottom lip and leaned down. 

Taehyung would occasionally moan and talk dirty to Jungkook, but for the most part he wasn't fully there. He reached up and quickly wiped a tear before Jungkook pushed in further, forcing the younger to give Jungkook his attention. 

Yoongi ran inside the apartment building. He impatiently and frantically pressed the elevator button before realizing there was a stair case. He bit his lip as he ran over to the steps. 

"Mmm... you feel so good, Tae." Jungkook said before he leaned down and kissed along Taehyung's jawline. Taehyung tilted his head back as he felt his release coming. "Faster hyung! I'm almost there!" 

Jungkook pushed Taehyung's hips down as he pounded into Taehyung. Yoongi stopped at the top of the stairs to catch his breath. After he collected himself he walked out onto his floor and quickly walked over to Taehyung's door. 

Jungkook slammed into Taehyung as hard as he could, hitting the younger's tight bundle of nerves. 

"JUNGKOOK!" Taehyung screamed as he came. Jungkook had grunted and moaned as he released inside of the condom. He slowly came to a stop. 

Yoongi was frozen in his spot. His ears were ringing. He didn't know how to react. The confidence he had earlier vanished as soon as he heard the noises coming from Taehyung's apartment. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked into his apartment to lay down for a bit. 

Taehyung laid on the couch and looked at Jungkook. "Tae?" Taehyung hummed in response. "Are you okay? You didn't really seem into it..." 

Taehyung pouted and pulled Jungkook on top of him and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. He wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck. Taehyung smiled into the kiss once Jungkook slipped his tongue into Taehyung's mouth. 

They laid on the couch. They started their first make out session, which lead into their second round of sex. As Jungkook kissed on his chest and shoulders, Taehyung smiled at himself for not thinking of Yoongi at all, until now. His fingers ran through Jungkook hair. 

Jungkook's hair was soft and it smelled nice, but it wasn't Yoongi. Taehyung wanted to scream out in frustration for thinking of the elder. Thankfully Jungkook's lips kept him from doing so. He smiled as he kissed the elder back. 

He pouted once Jungkook pulled his lips away from Taehyung's. "Tae?" Taehyung keep staring at the elder's lips. "Yes, hyung?" 

"Will you go out with me?"


	20. Chapter 20

To say Min Yoongi was anything but happy, would most likely be the truth. In fact it was the truth. He was miserable. 

He felt like the world was against him. That it had been against him his whole life. But Yoongi thought it was stupid of him to think that way, to ever feel sorry for himself. It was hard not to when the world guided him through his path of life the way it did. 

Yes, his family was successful and some-what rich. He had the highest education one could have. He had material things, but those things never really mattered to Yoongi. 

He just wanted to be happy. And he was for a moment. Ever since his happiness had been ripped away from him as fast as Velcro on a pair of shoes, Yoongi felt as if he couldn't breath. Like he was holding his breath. 

He'd take deep breaths in and push them out, but nothing ever worked. The tightness in his chest never left.

He missed Mi-young. Of course Taehyung still let Yoongi see her and spend time with her, but not ever with Taehyung in the room. Every time he tried to talk to the younger, Taehyung would make up an excuse to get away from Yoongi. 

It had been a week since he heard Taehyung and Jungkook, together, on the very couch he was seated on, holding Mi-young. There was a knock on Taehyung's front door. "Hey babe." Jungkook said. 

The word made Yoongi want to gag. Jungkook gave Yoongi a small smile. "Hi hyung." Yoongi nodded and turned his attention back to Mi-young as Jungkook kissed Taehyung. 

They began to whisper to each other which drove Yoongi crazy. He sighed and stood up. He walked Mi-young over to Taehyung. "Tae, I gotta go to work now, I'll see you guys."  Yoongi headed out the door.

 "Hyung!" Taehyung exclaimed as he followed Yoongi. Yoongi turned and looked at the younger's cute face. "Yeah, Tae?" Taehyung smiled a bit. "Um, the rehearsal dinner is tonight, hyung. It starts a six. Jungkook-hyung is going to watch Mi-young since he's staying the night already." 

Yoongi nodded and waved to Taehyung before walking into his apartment. "Stupid Jungkook." Yoongi whispered to himself. 

Yoongi had wanted to call off from work, so he could just lay in bed until six. But he had decided that staying and hearing Taehyung and Jungkook be couple-ly would be more torturous. 

Yoongi sighed as he got ready for work. He left his apartment and took the stairs down. He walked out to his car and froze once he saw Jimin sitting on his trunk. “Hi Jimin. What-?” Jimin sighed and got down he embraced the elder tightly. 

Yoongi stood still for a moment, confused. He jumped a bit once he realized he should hug Jimin back. “What’s wrong Jiminie?” Jimin sighed and let go of Yoongi. “Hoseok turned me down.”

*Flashback*

“Guy’s I’m back!” Hoseok exclaimed as he walked inside the apartment. “It’s just me hyung! I’m in the living room!” Jimin shouted back. Jimin smiled as the elder walked around the corner. “Where is everyone?” Hoseok asked as he sat down next to Jimin.

“Namjoon-hyung and Jin-hyung are at Jin-hyung’s place and Kookie is with Tae.” Hoseok smiled and nodded. “Poor Jiminie is all by himself. I’ll keep you company!” Hoseok said as he draped his arm around Jimin’s shoulders. Jimin blushed and looked up at Hoseok. 

Jimin took a deep breath. “Hyung...” Hoseok looked down at Jimin. “Yeah, Jiminie?” Jimin sighed before grabbing the sides of Hoseok’s face and kissing him. 

Hoseok was taken aback. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but he kissed the younger back. 

He just went ahead and went along with whatever Jimin was doing, until the younger boy got onto his lap. Hoseok pulled away. 

“Um, Jimin? I’m confused. Why- I-“ “I like you hyung.” Jimin said and he looked down at Hoseok’s lips. Hoseok took a second to process everything. “I’ve liked you for a long time and-“ 

Hoseok shook his head. “I’m sorry Jiminie... but no, you don’t.” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, he kept his eyes on Hoseok, as Hoseok placed Jimin back down next to him. 

“Hyung, yes I do-“ Hoseok smiled and took Jimin’s hands in his own. “No, you don’t Jimin. What’s the first thing that comes to your mind when I say the letter J?” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows more. “Jimin-“ Hoseok chuckled and shook his head. 

“Okay, the second thing you think of.” “Jungkoo- OH! ....oh.” Jimin said with widened eyes. 

Hoseok smiled and nodded. “That’s what I thought. Jimin, I love you like a little brother, I don’t say that to hurt you if you’re still in denial and you think you like me. I say it because I know you feel the same way, you love me like an older brother. The love you have for Kookie is much different.” Jimin pouted and looked down.

“He’s with Taehyung now I’m sure...” Hoseok’s eyebrows raised. “Um, why?” Jimin shrugged and sighed. “He’s in love with Yoongi-hyung-“ “He is?!” Jimin asked. “I’m pretty sure. You’ve seen the way Taehyung looks at him.” Jimin nodded. “And hyungie is completely in love with Tae... ugh fuck, how do we get Tae and Jungkook away from each other?” 

Hoseok shrugged. “I think, Jiminie, that we have to let them figure it out for themselves.” Jimin nodded. “Thank you hyung! I’m sorry-“ Hoseok smiled and waved Jimin off. “It’s okay, you didn’t hurt my feelings. I’m just glad I could help!” Jimin chewed on his bottom lip. “So, we’re okay?” Hoseok nodded. 

“Okay! I’m gonna go talk to Jungkook!” Jimin said as he got up. He winced a bit as pain began to surge through his bottom. Hoseok shook his head. “You let Jungkook fuck the life out of you before you confess to me? Come on Jiminie!” Hoseok said jokingly. Jimin chuckled and threw a pillow at Hoseok. “Shhh! I’ll see you when I get back hyung.” 

*End Of flashback*

—

“So, yeah. I also just wanted to check on you.” Jimin said to Yoongi. Yoongi smiled and patted the younger’s shoulder. “Thanks, Jimin. I’m sorry Hoseok rejected you.” Jimin shrugged. “He did it for me.” Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. 

Jimin sighed. “I actually came here to confess to Jungkook... but I just can’t do it. I feel like I’m gonna throw up every time I try to walk into the building.” Yoongi nodded and sighed. 

“Wanna come to work with me? Do you have your clothes for the rehearsal dinner with you?” Jimin shook his head. “No, can we go pick them up on the way back?” Yoongi nodded and opened the passenger’s door for Jimin. 

Yoongi got in and looked at Jimin. “Are you going to confess-“ Jimin shook his head. “No. I’ll wait till it gets closer to the wedding, then maybe we can go together.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will most likely be posting like crazy today because its my day off and I can't turn my creative juices off. So! Expect another chapter shortly after this one c:

Another week passed by. Jimin could never catch Jungkook to tell him before he'd leave to see Taehyung and spend all day and night with him. Yoongi and Taehyung only said about three words to each other since the rehearsal dinner.

Wheein would watch Taehyung's face every time he'd walk into work, hoping the younger would have his big boxy smile on his face.

He never did. He gave her the same small smiled each time. Today was Thursday, the last day she would see Taehyung before he left to get married.

"Hi Tae, how are you feeling today?" Taehyung shrugged as he sat down in the chair. "Peachy." Wheein frowned and pinched the younger's face playfully. "Awww cheer up Taehyungie, it'll be okay."

Taehyung sighed. "If the next two days pass in a blur, I will cheer up, not much just a bit." Taehyung sighed. "Anyways, I don't want to talk about it! How are you and Yoongi-hyung? Has he kissed you yet?" Wheein held down a chuckle that tried to escape.

She loved that the younger was jealous, and she badly wanted to tell him that he was silly for thinking she'd kiss his boyfriend, until she realized that Yoongi hadn't actually said anything to Taehyung.

"Tae, Yoongi-oppa and I are just friends. I promise." Taehyung perked up a bit. "Really?!" Wheein smiled and chuckled. "Yes." Taehyung smiled brightly, before frowning again.

"Hyung doesn't like me like that. I don't know why I'm so excited. Besides, I have Jungkook-hyung" Wheein's heart broke at the sight of the younger's broken and weak smile he gave her. "Thank you for the makeup, noona." He said before he got up and left.

Wheein called Yoongi right away. "Oppa! Why the fuck didn't you say anything to him?!" Yoongi sighed into the phone. "He's with Jungkook now. Wheein, I can't talk now, I have to pack. I'll see you when I get back."

Wheein sighed after Yoongi had hung up and looked up at the sky. "Please guide these two idiots together finally. Just something help them out."

—

The next two days the group of boys would spend at Yoongi's parent's beach out where the wedding was being held. Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, and Hoseok decided to drive together.

Hoseok and Jimin got out of the back of the car while Jin and Namjoon got out of the front. "Jungkook is here already?" Jimin asked.

Jin nodded. "He came with Taehyung and Yoongi." Jimin sighed. "Right, of course he did. I forgot." Hoseok walked over and patted Jimin's back. "You have to tell him, you'll regret it if you don't." Jimin smiled at Hoseok and nodded. "You're right hyung."

The four boys walked up to the huge beach house and knocked on the door. Yoongi's mother answered and smiled at the young men. "Ah, you must be my son's friends! Come in!"

The boys all shuffled in. "I'll go get Yoongi, he'll show you boys to your rooms." The four boys looked around the house. "Did you guys know Yoongi-hyung was this rich?" Hoseok asked as he looked a very expensive diamond-looking rock. The three other boys all shook their heads.

"Hey guys." Yoongi said as he walked down the last couple of steps. He walked over to Hoseok and removed the expensive diamond-looking thing from his hands. "No offense, Hobi, but I doubt you have money to replace that. I don't even have money to replace it." Yoongi said as he put it back.

Hoseok chuckled and hugged Yoongi. "Congratulations buddy! I'm so happy for you and Taehyung!" Hoseok said loud enough for Yoongi's mother to hear. "Thanks Hobi, I'm sorry you all have to pretend-" Yoongi whispered. they all shook their heads. "It's fine Yoongi, we understand." Jin said. Yoongi smiled and nodded. "Alright, follow me please."

Yoongi took his friends upstairs and showed them to their rooms. "Jungkook will be staying with you and Hoseok." Yoongi whispered to Jimin. "My mother-" Jimin smiled a bit. "It's fine hyung, I'll survive... how are you feeling?" Yoongi sighed. "Dead inside."

A door creaked open and Taehyung walked out with Mi-young. "Hyungs!! You're here!" Taehyung said as he hugged each one of them. Hoseok snatched Mi-young from Taehyung's arms. "Ahh baby!!!" Hoseok said excitedly, causing the others to laugh.

Yoongi and Taehyung locked eyes for a moment, until Taehyung blushed and looked away. Yoongi smiled to himself a bit.

Jungkook walked upstairs and smiled as he greeted Namjoon and Jin. He snaked his arm around Taehyung's waist and leaned down to whispered something into Taehyung's ear. Jimin and Yoongi's shoulders both slumped as they watched on.

"We're gonna go to the beach, do you guys wanna join us once you settle in?" Jungkook asked the others. Namjoon, Jin, and Hoseok all nodded their heads, a couple yeahs were said. "I'm tired from that super long car ride, I'm gonna take a nap..." Jimin said before disappearing behind the door to the room Yoongi had showed him.

Yoongi took Mi-young from Hoseok. "I'm gonna feed her." Namjoon, Jin and Hoseok all set their things in their rooms before walking downstairs.

Taehyung locked eyes with Yoongi again. There was a sadness in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared when Jungkook called him. "Babe?" Taehyung looked up at the older and smiled. "Yes?"

Jungkook smirked. "I found a secluded area on the beach, if you wanna-" Taehyung took a step back from Jungkook. "Hold on, I have to get something." Taehyung walked back into the room he had came out of and grabbed a condom.

He walked back out and placed it in Jungkook hand. Jungkook smirked before taking Taehyung's hand and leading him downstairs.

Yoongi sighed and waited a couple minutes before he walked back downstairs. He went into the kitchen and placed Mi-young in the high chair.

"What do you want to eat baby girl? Apple sauce? Carrots? Peas-" A deep chuckle interrupted Yoongi. "I never thought I'd see you with a baby, baby brother."

Yoongi turned around and smiled. "Hyung!!!" He walked over and embraced his older brother. "Whose kid?" Yoongi's brother asked and they pulled away from each other. "She's mine- well-" "She's yours? You slept with a woman?"

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Hyung... I literally just found out I liked guys like not too long ago-" His brother gave him a look.

"My boys!" Yoongi's mother exclaimed as she walked over and hugged both of her sons. "Junki, you're just now meeting your niece?" Junki chuckled and nodded. "She's adorable. I also think she wants sweet potatoes if you got them. Those are the best."

Yoongi chuckled as well and got out the jar of sweet potatoes. He pulled up a chair to feed her. "More people are arriving, I'm going to go greet them with your father." Junki turned to his little brother and smiled as he watched Yoongi feed Mi-young. Their mother left.

Junki pulled a chair up on the opposite side of Yoongi. "She's beautiful." Yoongi smiled. "She looks like her dad." Junki smiled as he watched his younger brother's face.

"You really love him, don't you?" Yoongi blushed and nodded. Yoongi sighed out and stared at the jar of pureed sweet potatoes "Yeah... but it doesn't matter now."

—

Jungkook walked closely to Taehyung. Taehyung sighed as he looked out at the ocean. "What's wrong babe?" Taehyung shook his head. "Nothing. Where's that place you were talking about?"

Jungkook looked around before he grabbed Taehyung's hand and pulled him to the spot he had found.

There was a little sandy spot surrounded by tall jagged rocks. Jungkook smirked and pulled Taehyung close to him. He placed his hand on Taehyung's neck as he leaned in to kiss him.

After about ten minutes of making out, Taehyung pulled away. He pulled Jungkook's shirt off and kissed along the elder's jawline and down to his neck. He left a trail of soft kissed as he made his way down to Jungkook's crotch.

Taehyung got on his knees and began to remove Jungkook's pants and boxers. Jungkook ran his finger through the younger's hair. He gripped it a bit once the younger's lips wrapped around his cock. Jungkook looked up at the sky.

He smiled upon seeing a cloud that was kind of shaped like a duck. It reminded him of Jimin and how he would sometimes lay outside at the park with the older and watch clouds. And how he would often compare the older to a duck because of the shape of his lips.

Jungkook chuckled to himself. Taehyung pulled his head away and stood up. "Why are you laughing?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook cursed at himself as he saw the look in Taehyung's eyes. "No- baby- I'm-"

Taehyung looked up at the cloud Jungkook had been staring at. Taehyung sighed and smiled. He grabbed Jungkook's shirt and handed it to the elder.

Taehyung crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jungkook sighed. "I'm sorry. I- it just-" Taehyung smiled a bit and shook his head. "It's okay hyung, I already knew." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "How? I literally just made my decision today?"

"What are you talking about?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook sighed. "Don't tell the others, please? I was going to myself..." Jungkook put his clothes back on. "I'm moving."

Taehyung raised his eyebrows. "Really? To where?" "England, there's this really good dance program there and well, I just think it would be stupid of me to turn down the offer..." 

"What did you think I was talking about?" Taehyung sighed and shook his head. "Jimin, you dumbass." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Jimin?" Taehyung rolled his eyes. "You're so stupid. Jimin is in love with you dumbass."

Jungkook rubbed the nape of his neck. "He- I... Pft, okay. But I'm not in love with Jimin. I-" Taehyung began to laugh. "Oh, that's a good one hyung. That's like me denying that I'm in love with Yoongi-hyung." Taehyung blushed and sighed. "That I was in love with him I mean."

Jungkook scoffed. "I'm not the only one in denial, now am I?" Jungkook patted Taehyung's shoulder. "We should head back, it's getting dark and-" Jungkook's phone went off, he looked down at it. "And Jin-hyung said that's time for the big family dinner." Taehyung sighed. "Yay." 

Jungkook smiled. "Come on, it'll be fine."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please... Enjoy c:

Yoongi sighed and shook his leg nervously as he looked around the large table. People made him nervous. Large crowds of people, even if the people were people he loved and admired.

He tensed up a bit as a hand made its way onto his thigh. Yoongi looked up to see Taehyung giving him a small smile. "It'll be okay hyung. I'm here for you." Taehyung whispered as he flipped his hand, palm side up, for Yoongi to hold. Yoongi smiled a bit and took the younger's hand.

The dinner dragged on with Taehyung and Yoongi's parents and their parents friends taking about business shit, while their friends reminisced about old times. Yoongi held onto Taehyung's hand the whole time.

His father spoke up so everyone could hear. He had changed the subject to Taehyung and Yoongi. Yoongi locked eyes with his older brother. Junki gave Yoongi a reassuring smile. Yoongi watched at Junki's expression changed to a frown and furrowed eyebrows. He leaned forward a bit and whispered. "Is your fiancé okay?" Yoongi blinked and looked over at Taehyung, he hadn't noticed that Taehyung's nails were digging into his hand.

"Taehyung and Yoongi-" The room went silent, the only noises that were heard were the sounds of Taehyung's chair hitting the floor and the bottom of Yoongi's chair scraping against the floor.

Yoongi chased Taehyung out of house and onto the beach. He caught up to the younger. "Taehyung!" Taehyung stopped and turned to face Yoongi. "Hyung! I-I can't breathe!" Taehyung sobbed out. Yoongi walked over to the younger and reached his arms out. Taehyung cried more and stepped back.

Yoongi sighed and spoke calmly. "Tae- baby just breath... you're having a panic attack. I know how you're feeling right now... I've been feeling that way for the past week or so." Taehyung nodded and tried to focus on his breathing.

Yoongi smiled as Taehyung seemed to be calming down. "T-thank you, hyung... I'm sorry I caused a scene... it was all just-" Taehyung huffed out a deep breath he had taken. "A lot. And it just all kind of hit me at once, reality did.. And-And then your father, he just kept saying our names together and I...I just couldn't-"

Yoongi hummed in response and stepped closer to the younger.

The clouds had turned black over the ocean. They looked threatening.

Taehyung and Yoongi stood there for a moment, in silence, as Taehyung collected himself. Taehyung chuckled a bit. 

"What Taehyung?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung took another deep breath.

"This was a mistake Yoongi. We should of stood up for ourselves and told them no. Now, we're suppose to get married. Tomorrow!" Taehyung sighed as he walked closer to the ocean. Yoongi kept quiet as he watched Taehyung. "What the fuck have I done?" Taehyung whispered to himself.

"Taehyung."

Taehyung turned to face Yoongi. "Everything is going to be okay, Tae..." Taehyung sighed. "But, Yoongi... we are getting MARRIED tomorrow. There's money, your tuition, involved. We don't even like each other like that."

Yoongi tensed up a bit. He blinked back tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Don't speak for me." Yoongi said in a deep, calm voice.

Taehyung looked over at Yoongi. Yoongi walked up to Taehyung.

The cool ocean breeze blew against their faces. The water began to crash against the shore rougher then before. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

A strike of lightning lit up the pitch black sky. Thunder rolled loudly right before it began to pour. 

"Don't speak for me." Yoongi whispered again. "You have no idea of how I feel about you, do you?" Yoongi grabbed onto Taehyung's waist and pulled him against himself. "Taehyung... I love you." Taehyung gasped a bit as he looked into Yoongi's eyes. "I have real, actual feelings for you. I'm not pretending. I never was pretending."

Another roll of thunder and a big strike of lightning made Taehyung jump a bit. "What are you saying, hyung....?" Yoongi held Taehyung closer. "I am in love with you, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung gripped Yoongi's shirt. "I-I'm scared, hyung." Yoongi took Taehyung's hand and lead him back inside through the back door where no one could see them, and to their shared room.

—

Taehyung bit his lip as he walked backwards into the room. His eyes locked with Yoongi's the whole time.

"No... I meant, I'm scared to be in love with you..." Yoongi's heart began to pound against his chest. He pulled his damp shirt off as he walked over to Taehyung who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"You don't have to be scared, I won't hurt you again... I was so stupid then..." Yoongi whispered, he cupped Taehyung's face in his hands and kissed him gently. Taehyung's own heart also began to pound against his chest, he took his shirt off and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck.

He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Yoongi's waist. "Hyung..." He whispered. Yoongi's eyes were glued to Taehyung's lips. "Yes, Taehyung?" Taehyung leaned in more. "Show me how much you love me." He whispered before Yoongi kissed him.

Taehyung gasped as he kissed back. It was that same amazing kiss he had felt before, only it was even more intense and loving then before, more lustrous.

He entangled his fingers in the elder's hair as they began to make out. Yoongi guiding Taehyung's tongue with his own. Yoongi kneeled down on the bed and laid Taehyung down. He pulled away to remove Taehyung's pants and shoes. Taehyung sat up and did the same for Yoongi before reattaching his lips. Yoongi kept their lips pressed together as he slid his fingers down Taehyung's boxers, sliding them off his body.

Taehyung whimpered a bit once the cold hit his now exposed member. Yoongi pulled away and began to kiss on Taehyung's neck. Taehyung whined a bit as he pull on Yoongi's boxers causing the older to chuckle. "You want them off baby?" Taehyung bit his lip and nodded as he looked into Yoongi's eyes. Yoongi smiled and kissed Taehyung passionately, before pulling his own boxers off. Taehyung blushed.

Yoongi leaned down and reconnected their lips. He moved Taehyung's legs, spreading them and holding them up. He pulled away and looked at Taehyung. Taehyung took two of Yoongi's finger and began to suck and lick them.

Once he was satisfied he pulled back and looked at Yoongi, who was staring at him. Taehyung briefly looked down at Yoongi's cock and bit his lip hard. "Did that turn you on even more?" Yoongi nodded his head.

Taehyung smirked. "If that thing doesn't make me immobile, I'm gonna sue you. Just saying." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows before playing at Taehyung's entrance with his pointer finger. Taehyung laid back and rolled his hips at Yoongi's touch. Yoongi watched Taehyung's face as he slowly inserted one finger, then the other. Taehyung gasped and gripped the bed sheets.

Yoongi blushed as he watched the face of his lover. The way Taehyung's pretty mouth hung open as Yoongi moved his hand

"Sue me, huh?" Taehyung bit his lip and nodded.

Taehyung breathed heavily into Yoongi's ear as he clawed and scratched up Yoongi's back. Yoongi began to move his fingers faster as he kissed along Taehyung's jawline. Taehyung closed his eyes and pushed against Yoongi's hand. 

Taehyung arched his back a bit and licked his bottom lip. "You want more baby?" Taehyung smiled and kissed Yoongi. "Yes, please." Yoongi spread Taehyung's legs apart as he sat up. He pressed his tip against Taehyung's entrance. 

Yoongi bit his bottom lip as he pushed inside. Taehyung gasped and arched his back. His eyes rolled back. He moaned out as Yoongi began to move. Yoongi leaned down and made out with Taehyung. Something surged through the both of them. 

They locked eyes as they both panted heavily. Yoongi slowly pulled back and slammed back in. Taehyung moaned loudly and gripped onto Yoongi's biceps. Yoongi leaned down and kissed Taehyung's tears away. "I love you, Taehyung." He whispered as he thrust into the younger. Taehyung arched his back once again and screamed out as Yoongi thrust into him over and over.

"I love you more, Yoongi." Taehyung whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the whole TaeGi scene like forever ago, it was like really the only thing motivating me, beside you all lovely, wonderful readers! 
> 
> Thank you all so much! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Yoongi and Taehyung smiled at each other, admiring the others features before Yoongi spoke.

"Why are you scared to be in love with me?" Yoongi whispered as he ran his fingers through Taehyung's damp hair. Taehyung blushed and slowly ran his fingers down Yoongi's bare chest.

"I'm scared of a love so strong and real, a love too perfect and intense. If I were to give into it, I could lose myself or you..." Yoongi blushed and kept quiet. "Yoongi..." "Hmm?" Taehyung gently placed his hand on Yoongi's cheek.

"I love you. I'm in love you and it scares me."

Yoongi leaned down and kissed Taehyung softly. "I love you too. I've been in love with you since the first week of us knowing each other." Taehyung smiled and blushed even more.

"I tried to hide and suppress my feelings for you, that's why I was with Jungkook. I didn't think.... I don't think that I'm good enough for you. You deserve the world, Yoongi. I'm a teenaged father who is also a porn star. Someone who is not worthy of the love and affection from such a wonderful man..." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and kissed the tears that fell onto Taehyung's face.

"Kim Taehyung. You are so perfect for me. Everything about you. Just because you have a child, who I am so completely in love with and is my child as well, and you're a porn star, does not mean you are not worthy of love. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. I wouldn't change a thing. I fell in love with you because of who you are. I continue to fall in love with you everyday. The smallest things you do make me fall harder and harder. You and Mi-young are my everything. My whole life, my family. I never want to be without the both of you. I'll love you forever. You and that little girl of ours, are the best things that have ever happened to me."

Taehyung grabbed Yoongi's face and kissed him over and over. "I love you so much, Min Yoongi." Taehyung whispered against Yoongi's lips. "I love you so much more, Kim Taehyung." Yoongi smiled then kissed Taehyung. Taehyung smiled softly as he looked into Yoongi's eyes.

He gasped.

"I almost forgot!" Yoongi moved over to let Taehyung up from underneath him. Taehyung got up and walked over to his suit case. He pulled out a piece of paper and smiled as he crawled back onto the bed and sat on Yoongi's thighs.

"Here." He said with a smile as he handed the paper over. Yoongi took it and read it. He sat up, eyes widened. He looked from the paper to Taehyung then back to the piece of paper.

"Is this real? Like no joke?" Taehyung bit his bottom lip and nodded. Yoongi smiled widely and softly. "I love you." Yoongi said before looking at the paper. He then turned it around to show Taehyung.

"Babe, it actually says Min Mi-young. Like, that's her official name! When did you-"

Taehyung smiled. "After you told me you weren't ever going to leave her." He took the paper from Yoongi and placed it on the night stand. He wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck and pulled his body closer to Yoongi's. "I love you, Min Yoongi." Yoongi placed his hands at Taehyung's sides. "I love you too, Kim Taehyung." Yoongi gripped onto him as he leaned forward and kissed him. Taehyung smiled as he kissed back.

After a while the kiss became heated, Taehyung found himself on his back with his legs brought up close to his chest. His chest, which was heaving up and down at a fast, steady pace as he waited for the man he loved. Yoongi watched Taehyung's face as he slowly inserted himself inside. Taehyung closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip. He arched his back a bit, his nails digging into Yoongi's thighs.

After he was halfway inside he pulled back and thrusted inside of Taehyung, who moaned out in return. Yoongi repeated his movements getting into a steady pace. Taehyung opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. "More." Yoongi began to move a bit faster. Taehyung groaned and stopped him. He sat up and on Yoongi's lap, with Yoongi still inside of him.

He kissed Yoongi a couple time, hungrily. He kissed along Yoongi's jawline, down to his neck. He kissed and sucked on it, littering Yoongi's neck in hickeys. Yoongi moaned out and began to slowly thrust inside of Taehyung again. Taehyung kissed him again and bit Yoongi's bottom lip, sucking on it a bit. They were both panting heavily.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

Taehyung smirked and slowly began to move up and down on Yoongi's cock. He leaned in and whispered into Yoongi's ear. "I want you to fuck me like I disobeyed you. Show me whose in control. As you know, I'm versatile, I'll have no problem dominating you. If that's what you want." Taehyung pulled back and looked into Yoongi's eyes. "I don't think you're quite ready for that yet." Yoongi said. "I think I am." Taehyung said. Yoongi smirked.

"Okay, what's your safe word?"

—

"That's your safe word?"

Taehyung groaned and curled up closer to Yoongi. "Yeah, I didn't think I'd ever actually have to say it..." Yoongi chuckled and lifted Taehyung's chin to give him a kiss. 

Yoongi smiled and ran his finger's through Taehyung's hair. "Get some sleep baby. We have a big day ahead of us." Taehyung nodded and draped his arm over's Yoongi's bare stomach before closing his eyes. Yoongi watched Taehyung as he slept.

"God, I love you Kim Taehyung." 

The next morning, Yoongi and Taehyung both were jolted awake by a big, loud knock to their door. Yoongi groan as he stood up, wrapping the sheets around his waist. He began to walk over to the door, but stopped to look back at Taehyung. 

Yoongi smiled to himself, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from cheesing too hard. He frowned when the person began to knock again. Yoongi sighed and headed over to the door before he stopped once more and shuffled over to Taehyung quickly to cover up his naked body. 

They knocked again. "Oh my fucking god! I am coming!" 

Yoongi sighed as he threw the door open, cussing in the process. "Jesus fuck. What?" Jin and Namjoon smiled down at their best friend. "Um, hello. Don't you know what time it is?" Jin asked. Yoongi pouted. "No." Jin sighed and rolled his eyes. "You two literally only have a hour and thirty minutes to get ready." Namjoon said. Yoongi's eyes widened. "Fuck!" He turned his head. "Taehyung!" 

Taehyung groaned and rolled over on his back and sat up. He pouted and rubbed his eyes. "What hyungie?" Yoongi smiled and stared at the younger, until Jin smacked him upside the head. 

"I am oh so happy for the both of you, okay? But like, you two need to hurry the fuck up before your mothers come after me because the grooms aren't ready." Namjoon chuckled and gripped Jin's waist a bit. Yoongi sighed. "We're coming, thank you hyung, thank you Namjoon. We'll see you two in a bit." Yoongi said as he began to shut the door. 

"Aye! You two better not think you can sneak a quick-y in!" Jin sighed as he turned to Namjoon. "Babe, I don't think they'll listen to me." Namjoon smiled and kissed Jin. "It'll be fine, they won't miss their wedding and I promise you won't get yelled at." 

Yoongi smiled widely as he crawled back onto the bed. Taehyung smiled back and pulled Yoongi on top of him. Yoongi leaned down and kissed Taehyung slowly, his hands finding their way to his sides. Taehyung tried to slip his tongue into Yoongi's mouth but the elder pulled away. 

Taehyung pouted. "We have to go get ready baby." Yoongi smiled and kissed Taehyung quickly. "I'll see you out there, beautiful." Yoongi said with one final kiss before he got up and got dressed. He grabbed his tux and stopped at the door. He turned to Taehyung who was sitting on the bed, completely naked. The sheets and covers askew around him. His messy, soft beautiful hair that Yoongi loved so much was disheveled and a mess. 

Yoongi thought the sight of the younger was on of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Taehyung smirked a bit and blushed as he returned his lover's long loving gaze. Yoongi bit his bottom lip and chuckled a bit before leaving. 

Yoongi sighed as he let the water run over his body. He was nervous,but excited all at the same time. 

While he was trying to tie his bow tie, Namjoon poked his head in. "Whoa, never thought I'd see you in a tux, dude. You look really good." Yoongi smiled at Namjoon through the mirror. "Thanks, Joonie." Yoongi sighed. "I can't-!" Namjoon chuckled and walked over to Yoongi and turned him around. 

"So, you and Tae are really going through with this?" Yoongi bit his lip nervously. "Yeah... I think so. If I don't faint before then." Namjoon smiled and patted Yoongi's shoulders once he had fixed the bow tie. 

"Well, I'll be right there to catch you buddy. Come on, lets go get you married to your fake fiance, yet real boyfriend?" Yoongi chuckled. "Don't confuse yourself Joonie, I need you ready to catch me in case I fall." Namjoon smiled and laughed as they walked out of the room.

"Oh, hyung. You've fallen so hard already. There was no way I could catch you. It was destined to be this way."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I’m so fucking happy, I wanna cry. 
> 
> Thank you all so much! C:

Yoongi nervously fixed the cuffs on his sleeves as he stood in front of over a hundred people. 

Namjoon reached his hand out and touched Yoongi's shoulder. "Hyung, it'll be fine. Just focus on Taehyung the whole time, okay?" Yoongi nodded and closed his eyes as he slowly breathed out. 

He watched the entrance as the soft wedding music started. Yoongi tensed up once he saw Taehyung. He swayed a bit, startling Namjoon. "Hyung? You okay? Are you going to faint?" Yoongi shook is head. "I'm fine." Jimin looked over at Namjoon and Yoongi from his spot across from them. He furrowed his eyebrows at them. Yoongi gave him a weak smile. 

Jimin whispered behind him to Hoseok. "Yoongi-hyung looks like he's about to pass out." Hoseok peeked over Jimin's shoulder, which wasn't hard for him since the younger was also shorter then him.

"Shit, I hope he's okay." Hoseok said. Jimin nodded before making eye contact with Jungkook, who was standing behind Jin and Namjoon.  

Yoongi smiled at Taehyung once he stepped in front of him. "Hi." Yoongi said. Taehyung chuckled and took Yoongi's hands. "Hi hyung. You okay?" 

Yoongi nodded and looked down at his and Taehyung's hands.  "Just..." "A lot of people? I know, just focus on me baby, okay?" Yoongi looked up and smiled at Taehyung. "It'll be over soon." Taehyung said with a smile.

The officiant started the ceremony. "And now, it is time for the vows." Yoongi looked into Taehyung's eyes. His throat felt dry. "Do you, Min Yoongi, take, Kim Taehyung, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  

Yoongi froze. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He couldn't breathe properly. He felt tears threatening to fall from his face.

Taehyung smiled at him and squeezed his hands reassuringly. Taehyung looked around at all the people, his and Yoongi's parents. Their friends. Taehyung smiled and cleared his throat. 

"Um, Hi, yeah...other groom here... Um, I think he's trying to say no." 

Yoongi's eyes widen as he looked at Taehyung. "Tae-" Taehyung gave Yoongi his boxy smile and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "Trust me, my love." Taehyung whispered so only Yoongi could hear. Yoongi smiled as Taehyung stood up straight again. Taehyung turned to face everyone.

"Yoongi-hyung and I are not going to get married today." Taehyung and Yoongi's fathers both started to get up before their wives forced them both to sit back down. 

Taehyung held onto the elder's hand. "Our lovely, lovely parents set this all up. They made Yoongi move into the apartment next to mine, asked him to get on my side, make me think he was helping me out, when really, he was helping them. With their companies, to make them even richer." Taehyung stepped down and pulled Yoongi along with him. 

"What they failed to realize, was that Yoongi and I had actually fallen in love with each other. Or well, maybe they did, but just didn't care." Taehyung said with a shrug. He smiled as he looked at Yoongi again. 

"Min Yoongi, I love you to death, you're my soulmate. The love of my life, but baby, I'm just not quite ready to marry you yet. Plus, I want to be purposed to." Yoongi smiled brightly and put his hand on Taehyung's cheek, caressing it. "Oh thank God! I feel the same!" Yoongi smiled before kissing Taehyung. 

"Well, what the hell are we suppose to do now with this wedding?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi smiled and walked over to Namjoon and Jin. They both blushed as Yoongi pushed them up to stand in front of everyone. “Don’t worry, there’s still a wedding happening, just not Tae and I’s.” Yoongi smiled as he took Namjoon’s spot while Taehyung went to stand behind Hoseok. 

“Yoongi, I’m going to kill you. What the fuck-“ Yoongi smiled at Jin. “Hyung, you and Namjoon have been together forever!” Jimin, Hoseok, and Jungkook all gasped. “What? They were dating-OH MY GOD!” Jimin exclaimed. “How the fuck did we not know?” Namjoon shrugged. “Not like we were hiding it.” 

Namjoon looked at Jin. “Baby... we-“ Jin bit his lip in excitement. “This is a beautiful wedding, our closest friends, our family, are here with us... Namjoon...” Jin said as he took Namjoon’s hands in his own. “We’ve been together for a long time-“ 

“Seven years.” Yoongi said in between coughs. Namjoon and Jin chuckled. Namjoon looked around, then back into the eyes of the love of his life, Kim Seokjin. He smiled. “Fuck it, let’s get married right now.” 

And they did just that. Yoongi and Taehyung tried to avoid their parents at all costs during the reception. Taehyung was keeping an eye out while Yoongi talked to Jimin. “Did you two plan that?” Jimin asked. Yoongi shook his head. “I honestly thought Taehyung and I were getting married.” 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait, didn’t you have to get your marriage licenses first?” Yoongi shook his head again. “My dad knew someone and talked them into letting us get it afterwards.” Jimin nodded and looked around. He sighed before taking a sip of his drink. 

Taehyung smiled as he clung onto Yoongi’s arm. “Looking for someone?” Jimin blushed. “I-“ Taehyung smiled. “I think I know where he might be.” 

Jimin smiled and thanked Taehyung as he looked at the path that lead behind a bunch of tall rocks. He took a deep breath before walking along the path.

Taehyung walked around fro his friends once he had returned. He pout then felt a hand grip his arm. He turned around and smiled softly. “Wanna dance?”

“I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look.” Yoongi whispered into Taehyung’s ear as they swayed. Taehyung blushed and looked up at Yoongi. “And so do you. I love you.” 

Yoongi chuckled and leaned down to kiss the younger, but stopped just as his lips lightly brushed against the younger’s. “I love you so much.” Taehyung smiled before kissing Yoongi. A light cough broke their kiss. “Could we talk?”

Jimin bit his bottom lip nervously as he stared at Jungkook who was seated upon one of the lower rocks. 

Jimin froze. He hasn’t prepared anything for this moment, he was just going to wing it. But now, he was honestly alone and the younger had no excuse not to hear him out. 

Jimin sighed and he walked up to Jungkook. Jungkook turned his head and smiled a bit upon seeing Jimin. “Hey hyung.” Jungkook said softly. Jimin smiled and sat next to Jungkook. “Hi... Jungkook, I have someth-“

Jungkook sniffled a bit and sighed. “Hyung, I have something to tell you.” Jimin kept quiet as he waited for the younger to continue. Jungkook took a deep breath and looked down.

“I’m moving to England, to study dance at this really good school...” Jimin quickly wiped at his tears. “Oh...” Jungkook looked up at the elder and caressed the elder’s cheek. 

“Hyung-“ Jimin smiled and stood up. “I’m really happy for you Kookie, I really am. Um, I’m gonna head back though. They’ll probably be starting the toasts and shit.” 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “They’re still doing that?” Jimin chuckled and walked with Jungkook back to the party. “I believe so.”

—

“We wanted to apologize to you both.” Taehyung and Yoongi patiently heard their fathers out. “It was wrong of us to do that to you both.” Yoongi nodded and held Taehyung’s hand tighter. 

“We are very happy you both stood together and stood up for yourselves.” Taehyung’s father said. “We’re very sorry boys.” Yoongi sighed and looked at Taehyung before looking at their fathers. “We’ll leave you boys be. We’re going to go congratulate your friends.” 

Taehyung sighed and pouted. “Where’s-“ Hoseok walked over to the couple and handed them Mi-young. Yoongi took her and smiled. She smiled. “Dada!” Yoongi and Taehyung both chuckled. She looked at Taehyung and stretched her arms out. “Pa-pa!” Taehyung gasped and took Mi-young from Yoongi. “BABE! She called me papa!” Yoongi chuckled and smiled widely. “I know baby!” 

Taehyung smiled and kissed Mi-young’s cheek. Yoongi kissed her other cheek. Taehyung leaned into Yoongi as the elder wrapped his arm around him. “I love you both so much, my beautiful family.” Yoongi said. 

Taehyung chuckled and kissed Yoongi after gazing at him admiringly. He whispered. “We love you too, hyung.” 

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And well there, first story I have ever finished in my life... I love this story so much! But like guess what! THERE’S A POSSESSED BY AFFECTION: BOOK TWO!!! Ommmgggg what?! Lol I’m a dork! But yeah! That shall be out later! For now, I finally sleep. 
> 
> I just wanted to thank each and everyone of you for reading this! I had a lot of fun writing it and I can not wait to continue writing the second book! Ehhhh I’ll Be nice and publish the first chapter for you lovelies!!! 
> 
> I really can’t thank you all enough!!! You all make me happy, I love reading your comments and I try to respond but more of the time the social anxiety gets to me but I am working on it! Anyways, I always love to hear your guy’s feed back. Thank you so much for being on this journey with me. 
> 
> Thank you so so so so much!!! <3
> 
> Unnie loves you all! <3


End file.
